Grave danger!
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Three years after Mamoru’s death, Usagi is drawn into a deadly game. Who will protect her, her senshi, Haruka and Michiru, who suspect something, or the Three Lights, one of which loves her, and would do anything to have her love?
1. Odoroki Hajime

Here is my latest insanity! I hope you enjoy…

Grave Danger – Three years after Mamoru's death, Usagi is drawn into a deadly game. Who will protect her, her senshi, Haruka and Michiru, who suspect something, or the Three Lights, one of which loves her, and would do anything to have her love?

Disclaimer – For the record, I do not own, nor have I ever owned the rights to this, and that being the case, you must realize, I make no money from it.

* * *

Prologue – Odoroki

Magenta eyes lovingly slid over each of her warriors. Has it already been five years? It is time, my feelings are never wrong. I know that the Princess of the Moon needs help …

She smiled at the three warriors standing before her. Kakyuu knew they had missed Earth, and the Senshi they left behind.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten all stood in their male forms, waiting for their Princess to speak. Seiya glanced at Taiki, only to see him looking as confused as he himself felt.

"My three guardians, you have served me well. The planet is thriving, and I have been thinking. It is time for you to earn your rewards."

Three confused gasps could be heard throughout the throne room. She inwardly smiled watching as confusion washed over their faces, and as their eyes widened.

"Now before you speak, let me finish all that I have to say." She held up a hand cutting off all of their questions. "As I was saying, you have gone above and beyond the call of duty, and therefore, by royal decree, I am releasing you from your guardian status, and immediately sending you to Earth."

The whole room fell silent, as nobles and servants alike quieted. Everyone in the room had their eyes locked on the Princess.

"I am sending you on a permanent assignment as dignitaries to the planet Earth. You are to remain there, in the role of Ambassadors to Earth." She paused for a moment, to gauge their reactions. Their smiles were all the answer she needed. Kakyuu took a deep breath and continued. "I would like for you to renew your acquaintance with the Moon Princess and her court. If ever you need help, just send a message, and I will send whatever aid you require."

The room thundered with applause after a second of silence. The three men stood in shock unable to think of something to say….

Chapter 1 – Hajime

Usagi stood in the pouring rain, waiting for the bus. Her afternoon classes at the community college had been cancelled for the afternoon. What luck! She sighed, and blew damp bangs out of her eyes. She knew she ought to call Ami or Makoto, or even Rei or Minako, to let someone know what she was up to.

I need to do this by myself this time. She grimaced, knowing how hard approaching Mamoru's grave, by herself, was going to be. I can do this. For the last three years, all of the girls had accompanied her to his grave, on the anniversary of his death.

Ami is on call today, and Rei has a meeting at the temple. Minako has that audition that she can't miss, and Makoto has to work. With that last thought she smiled. Her friends were all doing great in their lives and for today only, she didn't want to disturb them. This is the perfect time to show them how far I have come. I might cry but I won't be inconsolable.

She glanced up to see the bus lumber up in front of her. The doors slid open with a whoosh, and she climbed the steps. Usagi flashed her pass at the driver, and walked to an open seat. She sat, dropping her bag down at her feet. She sighed relieved to finally be out of the rain.

Just my luck, I went off without an umbrella. Rivulets of cold water dripped down her neck, and she absently wiped at them. The bus made the trip across town as she thought back to that day three years before.

She had been studying, until a knock at the door interrupted. Usagi opened the door, surprised to find a couple of police officers standing there.

"Miss, do you know a Chiba Mamoru?" The officer could barely look her in the eye.

A trickle of dread had slid over her neck and the hairs stood on end. "Yes why? He is my fiancé."

He coughed and sputtered a bit and she eyed him strangely. "He is…well that is to say…there has been an accident."

"Is he alright?" She reached out a hand and set it on his sleeve with a pleading curiosity.

"Miss I'm afraid there is no easy way to say this. Your fiancé did not survive the accident." He paused a moment letting the message sink in. "There was too much trauma to his chest and upper body."

In that moment, Usagi's world fell away. She vaguely heard someone screaming, and arguing, but that was hazy at best. The phone ringing, had grabbed her attention, and she had answered it. Thank god Minako had called to see about dinner plans for the whole group. Usagi had barely been able to talk around the tears and pain inside her.

Minako knew in an instant that something was very wrong, and called everyone. They had arrived within a half an hour, to find a sobbing desolate Usagi. The cops had hung around unsure what to do with the inconsolable young lady.

Once her friends arrived, the cops filled them in, and then made a hasty exit. A car had run a red light, slamming into Mamoru's motorcycle, and he had no chance. She didn't find that out until later.

Usagi snapped back to attention, to realize her stop was just ahead. She grabbed her bag again, and pulled out the rose. It had survived fairly well, despite being tucked inside her bag. She hefted the bag over her shoulder, and waited as the bus pulled to a stop.

When the doors whooshed open she moved forward, and descended the stairs. The rain had let off, and now was just a sprinkle. The sun was valiantly trying to peek out from behind the clouds, making everything too bright. Usagi was assaulted by the smell of fresh oily pavement that came after a good rain.

She moved up the sidewalk towards the entrance to the cemetery. I can do this…I can do this. She mentally pushed herself ever forward, towards her goal. As she passed through the gateposts leading in to the cemetery, a small sigh escaped from her.

She knew exactly where his headstone was located, and kept her eyes cast downwards as she made her way forward. Her mind was a jumble of images, and emotions all battling for supremacy. She watched as her feet squished through the muddy grass, and tried to ignore the turmoil.

She was driven forward by the memories of being here the first time. Her vision was filled with the black clothes everyone was wearing and their pale faces. She recalled the multitude of flowers that were set up around his grave and his picture snug in the middle.

When she reached his headstone, a lone tear broke loose and slid down her cheek. She attempted a smile for his benefit.

"Hello Mamo-chan." She wiped away the tear, trying to act happy. "I brought you a little something." She stepped forward and put the red rose into the little vase. "Yes it's your favorite." She let a stray giggle out. "I stole it from your rose garden in the park."

She felt the mounting hysteria and tried to remain calm. "It's been another year, and I am almost ready to graduate from college." A second tear broke free from its prison and hurried down her cheek. "I wish…well you know, that you were here, to…." Several more tears broke free from her eyes and she felt her control slipping.

"To see me graduate, and be here with me." A painful sob broke free and finally she knew she had no more control. The sobs broke from her body, and drove her to her knees with the force. She doubled over and just let the tears flow….

Minako pulled out her cell phone and called the Temple. When Rei finally answered she got straight to the point.

"Have you talked to Usagi today?" When Rei said no, Minako wondered aloud. "Do you think she called Ami or Makoto?" Rei again said no. "You don't think she attempted to go on her…" Rei cut her off with a fierce yes, and hung up. Minako looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." A small frown marred her features. I completely forgot what today is. I wonder why Usagi tried to go by herself.

Rei called the hospital, and let Ami know to meet them at the cemetery, and then called Makoto at the restaurant, and told her the same thing….

They found her at his grave, down on her knees in the wet grass, crying softly. Rei slipped up behind her, and knelt to put an arm over her shoulders. She decided not to reprimand Usagi, understanding her need to do it on her own. Instead, she just whispered in her ear. "It'll get easier as time moves on."

Cerulean eyes, dimmed with sorrow, turned her way. Rei sucked in a breath at the heartbreak trapped there.

"You really think so? You're not mad Rei-chan?" Usagi watched Rei for a reaction.

"How could I be mad at my Odango-atama?" Rei smiled softly, and stood pulling Usagi up with her. Usagi gave her a small smile and then turned to look at the other three girls.

"Sorry guys, but I had to try this on my own." She shot them a sheepish look, and a small smile. The girls all moved at once, pulling a wet Usagi into a giant group hug.

Makoto smiled, and spoke up. "It's Friday, and everyone is done for the day right?" She threw a questioning glance around the group, and was met by nods all around. "Then how about a slumber party at the Temple?" She glanced at Rei to see a smile.

"I think that is a great idea." Rei glanced at Usagi, before continuing. "How 'bout it, Usagi?" She watched as her friend pondered the thought.

Minako pulled out her phone, and called Haruka.

"I think I'd rather be alone…" Usagi glanced down at the muddy grass on her jeans. "I'm probably not good company today."

Minako whispered into the phone, and waited to see what would happen. Ami watched to see what Makoto and Rei would do.

The smile was wiped off of Makoto's face. "Usagi, are you sure? I was going to cook your favorite food…" She tried for cajoling, because usually food would alter Usagi's decisions.

"Well…okay I guess." Usagi smiled, but it was a small effort, not her usual bright cheery one.

Minako let Haruka know it was go, and flipped her phone closed. "Haruka and Michiru want to come too, along with Setsuna and Hotaru." She smiled. "They're meeting us at the Temple."

"We have not seen them in a while, and it will be nice to get everyone together again." Ami glanced around to see smiles of agreement.

After a favorite meal cooked by Makoto, they were all sitting around in the main room of the Temple. Setsuna had left with Hotaru after dinner. Rei had pulled out Tatami mats for everyone, and they sat in circle just chatting. Rei finally spoke up after a bit of silence.

"I should probably consult the fire." She paused a moment. "Do you realize how long it has been since I have done that?"

"A couple of years?" Ami quipped, knowing exactly the last time she had done that.

"Wasn't it just after the battle with Galaxia?" Michiru smiled, "I seem to remember that everyone was happy about the peaceful break." She sobered as a thought struck. "Do you sense something? "

Rei shook her head in denial. "Nah I just thought it would be interesting."

Haruka interrupted them with a thought. "You know I thought the wind was a bit different earlier, but I just thought I was imagining things." She glanced at Michiru before continuing. "I didn't say anything, well because, I didn't really pay attention to it. We have been unneeded for so long, I think our skills are out of practice." She smiled ruefully, and shot Michiru an apologetic look.

"I felt something late last night, but I too blew it off. It wasn't a bad thing though, kind of comforting really. I think that is why I blew it off." Minako looked sheepishly around, and threw a hand in the air. "I could be mistaken…so no biggie." She chuckled nervously.

Michiru glanced at Haruka with curiosity. "Well…how did the wind feel earlier? You never did say." She eyed the blonde girl expectantly.

"Honestly it felt…hmm…I would have to say, annoying really?" She shrugged nonchalantly, and left it at that.

Everyone laughed except Rei. "Maybe I will consult with the fire? How does tea sound afterward?" Smiles broke out all around and everyone clapped.

Rei stood and left the main room, wandering towards her bedroom. She stripped, and slipped into her miko robes, and wandered into the fire room. She had cleaned the room, and kept the fire going as part of her daily duties around the Temple.

She approached the fire with a sense of regret. It has been a long time my old friend. She smiled, and knelt in the appropriate manner. She studied the flames, and let her mind drift. The familiar warmth seeped into her being, and she felt an awareness that had been missing in her life lately.

Her mind ever so slowly became one with the flames, and she knew the connection was made. A sense of peace washed over her as the bond grew stronger. Vivid images flashed before her eyes that were recent events, and things to come.

It wasn't until everything went black that she became concerned. The darkness was heavy, and cloying almost to the point of being overwhelming. What seemed like hours of waiting in actuality was no more than minutes. An unrecognizable voice finally spoke from the deepest recesses.

"Grave danger and you shall have your part. With out even knowing, you will attempt to stop her heart. You will have no memory and no idea of the great evil task you have accomplished." Rei took in the words in mute horror. She found, she could not break the bind of whatever was still whispering insidious words in her mind.

For just a moment, her eyes flashed with an unholy red light, and then she found herself lying on the carpet, with no memory of the weird part of the fire reading. The sweat beading on her body left a cold chill that she did not understand. She shook her head in confusion, and slowly stood. The temperature in the room seemed cooler than usual. She glanced around the room, and made her way back to her bedroom.

When she reached her room, she took a moment to gather her wits. I just had a normal fire reading so why do I feel so odd? She finally just wrote it off as exhaustion, and changed back into her clothes. By the time she left her room the whole weirdness was forgotten.

Rei wandered into the kitchen, and pulled out her kettle. She filled it with water, and put it on to boil. She pulled out six tea cups and began placing the tea in them. When her hands wandered to the herbal cupboard, her mind shut down. She did not see the mushrooms she plucked from the dark realms. Neither did she see when she poured a decent quantity into a special cup. She suddenly found herself humming, and pouring the water into the seven cups.

She placed the cups on a tray lifted it carefully, and carried it towards the main room. Rei balanced the tray as she walked into the room. Everyone stopped talking, and glanced at her. She walked to the center of the room, and set the tray down.

"I only had six cups, and so I had to find another. It was Grandpa's special Tea Ceremony cup." She glanced around at everyone, her eyes stopping on Usagi. "Usagi-chan, I am trusting, that you will be very careful with it." She smiled softly at the girl, and set the porcelain cup in front of her.

"Oh! Rei-chan it's beautiful. How old is it?" Usagi picked up the delicate tea bowl carefully, and inspected it.

"I am not sure, but my grandpa's grandpa, handed it down to him." She smiled at Usagi and began passing out all of the other six tea bowls.

Haruka watched the proceedings with soft amusement. She is being extra nice to Usagi because of the date. Haruka glanced at Michiru to see the same appreciation on her lover's face.

Haruka's eyes jumped back to Rei. "So how was the fire reading?"

"The usual, just showing me recent events and things soon to come." Rei smiled at Minako. "Congratulations are in order. You did really well today, you should expect a call come Monday."

Minako's eyes jumped to Rei's face. "Are you serious?" Rei just nodded with a small smile. Minako bounced happily, and almost spilled her hot brew.

Everyone laughed at the blonde's excited antics. Minako glanced at Rei. "What else did you see?"

"Oh Ami, expect Sunday to be busy. There is a Lady in the Aoyama Prefecture that is due any day." She winked at the blue haired girl. "You will be the only resident available for delivery." The group clapped as Ami blushed.

Makoto smiled in anticipation. "What about me? Come on spill." She watched Rei with an excited air.

"You know that guy that the boss just hired." Rei smiled at Makoto with a knowing glance. "Yeah the one that looks just like your senpai." She paused dramatically, leaving Makoto on tenterhooks. "He is going to…." Rei almost ruined it by laughing. "Get fired." When Makoto's face fell she let her off the hook. "Just kidding…he is going to ask you out on a date."

Makoto grinned, and pumped her fist in the air in victory. She sighed. "I knew it…I knew it." She glanced around at the whole group. "He is really cute."

Usagi sat sipping her tea, watching everybody, contentedly quiet. She picked up the cup, and swallowed a big gulp, finishing off her tea. She sat the cup out of the way, and let her attention drift back to the proceedings.

Makoto was rambling on about the guy named Shun, and everybody was listening with interest. Haruka and Michiru were exchanging interesting glances back and forth. Ami, Minako, and Rei were the most focused on Makoto.

I wish Mamo-chan was here. Usagi shook her head in denial. No! I can't think like that. I need to move on. She thought it was just exhaustion when she became a little light- headed. She glanced around the room again, and everything seemed the same, until the room began taking on a greenish glow.

Her eyes widened, and the room slowly began to spin, making her feel sick. The speed picked up, and Usagi became dizzier by the second. The temperature in the room dropped as the speed increased. She held up a hand, trying to halt the motion, but found she had no control. She began to shiver helplessly as her eyes lost focus. When the room settled to a stop her eyes refocused to find everyone gone.

Where did they go? Why am I all alone? The door opening across the room caught her attention. She expected one of her friends, and instead, the sight before her eyes terrified her.

"Mamo-chan?" Her voice was thick and slow to her own ears. He smiled, and walked closer. She tracked his movement towards her, and found she could not scuttle away…..

Haruka felt an odd tingle down her spine, and the hair on her neck stood on end. She glanced around at everyone to find Usagi slumped over. Her face was flushed, and sweat dotted her brow.

"Koneko?" She jumped up, and darted to Usagi's side. Usagi lie limp, and unmoving. Haruka laid a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up!"

"Mamo-chan?" The voice from her princess was sluggish, and thick. "I think she is delirious. It is probably due to the rising of her fever." Suddenly Usagi rolled to her side, and puked all over.

"I need a cool wash cloth now!" Haruka barked orders, and Rei and Makoto jumped to help at once. Haruka studied the young girl's eyes, only to find them open and dilated. Usagi lie trembling, staring off at nothing. The look of fear on her face pulled at Haruka's heartstrings. Something is really wrong.

Haruka had a suspicion but for the moment kept it to herself. "I think Koneko has the flu." She glanced at Michiru to find her kneeling close by. They shared a speaking glance, and then both returned their attention to the sick girl.

Rei brought a basin with cool water, and Makoto followed with a hand towel. Minako watched with wide eyes.

Ami pulled her mini-computer from her purse and began to scan Usagi methodically. Her computer finally beeped. "It is the flu at least that is what the computer picked up."

Rei jumped in cutting Ami off. "I have prepared the bed whenever you are ready." She seemed unusually calm and collected. Haruka shot her a look and Rei's eyes faltered. She could not meet Haruka's intense gaze.

Rei threw her hands up, when she felt the Warrior of Uranus studying her. "What? Is? That? Look? For? She sounded defensive and everyone turned towards her. "If it's the flu, why are you wasting time looking at me? Do something…please." Her pleading, worried tone, and the real fear written on her face, assuaged everyone's attention.

Haruka took a deep breath and returned her focus to Usagi. She grabbed the towel and dipped half in the cool water. She wrung it out, and wiped Usagi's forehead. Usagi moved her head, trying to snuggle into the towel.

Michiru glanced at Makoto. "We could use something for cleanup." The Senshi of Jupiter scrambled to find some rags and a bucket. She hurriedly filled it with warm water and soap, before hurrying back to Michiru.

The two girls worked together, cleaning up the mess. Haruka stood up, and hefted the semi-conscience Usagi into her arms. The girl lay limp, loose-limbed like a dead weight. She shifted Usagi around and made her way towards Rei's bed….

Later, once everyone was settled in and sleeping, Haruka and Michiru sat watching over Usagi. Haruka glanced at Michiru to see her patiently waiting as well. Finally she decided it was safe, and leaned towards Michiru. She spoke in a whisper.

"I don't really think that this is a case of the flu." Her green eyes held an angry light, visible even in the darkness.

Michiru nodded her agreement silently. She thought for a moment and then questioned. "What is it?" Her hand reached out and settled over Haruka's and began stroking in a soothing fashion.

"I think someone tried to poison Usagi." Haruka's words were quiet and soft, but Michiru heard the anger vibrating in her lover's voice.

Michiru's eyes widened. "But why?" She glanced at Haruka with confusion.

"That's just it…I don't know why or who, but I do know that Usagi showed all the symptoms. I think someone was unlucky, and didn't use a lethal dose." Her face was stony and she glanced around the room at the four other sleeping girls.

"That's hard to believe. These girls care about Usagi as much as you and I do." Michiru's eyes roamed over the sleeping girls, filled with disbelief.

"I know that's what makes no sense." Haruka sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Not one of them really has a reason!" She glanced behind her to check on Usagi. The girl was at last sleeping somewhat normally.

"What happens if they try again?" Michiru pondered her own words.

"That's what worries me, Koishii. I guess we just have to keep a close eye on Usagi."

They both pondered Haruka's words, trying to understand what was happening.

Haruka tugged on Michiru's hand, pulling her close enough so that the teal-haired beauty could rest her head on her shoulder. "Try and get some rest. I'll keep an eye on Koneko." She kissed Michiru on the forehead and watched as aqua eyes drooped sleepily.

"Okay." Michiru let her eyes drift closed….


	2. Obiyakasu

Here is Chapter 2 of Grave Danger! I hope you enjoy it.

Standard Disclaimer – I do not hold any rights to this, it is done just for fun.

Grave Danger!

Chapter 2 – Obiyakasu

* * *

When Michiru awoke everyone was up, except Usagi. Haruka smiled at her sleepy appearance. Michiru's eyes were softened from sleep, and her hair was flat on one side. A faint blush appeared when Michiru glanced up, and caught the look in Haruka's eyes. Michiru, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, leaned close to Haruka. "Did you get any sleep?" 

Haruka nodded before changing the topic. "I need your help." Michiru gave her a puzzled look.

"We need to figure out how to keep a close eye on Usagi, without her suspecting anything. I also think we should continue to let everyone think it was just the flu." She left off there, afraid someone would overhear their conversation.

Michiru gave her a sly look. "You know our apartment does need painting. I'm sure Usagi would love to have some temporary guests." She smiled at Haruka before continuing. "Besides, I am sure she will need someone, or some people, to take care of her while she is sick, yes?"

Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru. When she pulled back, she gave the teal-eyed girl a thoughtful glance. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so much."

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Why because I'm so beautiful in the morning?" She glanced playfully at Haruka.

"No because your mind is so quick." Haruka shot back and grinned.

Michiru gave her a playful pout. "That's not what you said the other morning." Haruka blushed, and stammered. "I uh…well…uh…yeah." She found herself at a loss for words, and just smiled helplessly.

Haruka glanced at the bed, to find Usagi sleepily blinking her eyes. "Koneko?" She sat on the side of the bed, only to find herself with armful of sobbing Usagi. She wrapped her arms tightly around her princess, and began rubbing her back soothingly. "It's all right, I'm here. You just have the flu."

Teary blue eyes regarded her solemnly. "I had…horrible, odd nightmares." Usagi's voice was quiet and hoarse.

Haruka glanced at Michiru. "Could you get her a glass of water?" Michiru nodded, stood, and made her way towards the kitchen. Haruka still held Usagi, rubbing her back and speaking soothing nonsense.

Michiru hurried back towards the bed, and handed Haruka the glass. Haruka disentangled herself from Usagi, and held the glass up to her lips.

Usagi greedily sucked the water down, and almost choked, because she was drinking so fast. When she was finished, she laid her head on Haruka's shoulder, and let her eyes fall closed.

An hour later, Usagi was sitting up, smiling. Haruka was spoon feeding her Makoto's home remedy soup, and Usagi loved it. Michiru had just convinced Usagi that Haruka and herself, needed a place to stay and Usagi needed two extra care-takers.

Usagi sighed, relieved. "I am honestly glad you are coming to stay. O-bon is always the hardest holiday to get through." She gave them an odd look, filled with gratitude.

Haruka could see the fear when Usagi mentioned O-bon, but rather than question the girl, she filed the information away for later. "I am just glad you don't mind the company." She smiled at Usagi before continuing. "Maybe we could plan something special for O-bon. What do you think?"

Usagi hesitated before nodding unconvinced. _They will just have to wait and see. They wouldn't believe me if I told them._ She smiled with relief. _It will be nice to have company though._

Minako bounced over, her blonde hair swinging. She shot Usagi a concerned glance. "So, how are you feeling?"

Usagi stretched before answering. "Much better already why?" She glanced at Haruka and Michiru with a questioning glance. Haruka shrugged nonchalantly, and turned her attention to Minako.

"Well you see, Luna and Artemis just arrived. Boy was she mad that you forgot about them, locked in your apartment." When she saw Usagi's guilty look she hastily continued. "No worries though, when we explained about your trip yesterday, she was more understanding." Minako took a deep breath. "Luna thinks there might be trouble, and if you are up to it, she wants to have a training mission."

Usagi's eyes widened with surprise. "Trouble…is there some new enemy?"

Minako shook her head. "Nah…just one of those feelings she gets. Come on Usagi, you know how she is." She shot Usagi a conspiratorial glance. "She wanted me to ask you, without mentioning it to anyone." Minako glanced at Haruka and Michiru. "You guys too, but no one else."

Haruka glanced at Michiru to gauge her reaction. Michiru's eyes had widened too. Luna has never been one for secrecy. What is going on? Haruka kept her thoughts to herself, and spoke casually. "Okay what kind of training?"

"You know just running at night and stuff, to get back into shape." Minako appeared completely sincere, and yet Haruka was suspicious. A twinge of worry slipped up her spine. _I must be paranoid._ Haruka glanced at Michiru to see her at ease.

"Okay, tell everyone to be ready at sunset and we'll do it." Haruka glanced at Usagi for confirmation before continuing. When her princess nodded she spoke again. "I think Usagi should be okay."

Minako let out a squeal of excitement, and bounced away to spread the word. Haruka glanced at Michiru with worried eyes. Michiru nodded, acknowledging her look.

---------

Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya had run into several difficulties upon returning to Earth. No one seemed to remember them from before. Yaten had put in a call to their old manager to see about a reunion tour. He was surprised when the manager told him to get lost. He hung the phone up, and glanced at the other two.

"No one remembers us." Yaten took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That guy thought I was some sort of crank caller."

Taiki remained calm. "Well we should look up the girls. They will know what is going on, and what to do." He grabbed for the phonebook and opened it. "What was that guy's last name? The one Usagi was together with." He grinned at Seiya's grimace.

"Chiba…it was Chiba Mamoru." Seiya spit the words out, trying not to sound bitter. One glance at the other two guys, and he knew it hadn't worked. Taiki thumbed through the pages.

"I found the C's….okay hold on….Ah here it is, Chiba Mamoru….555-2798." He dialed the phone number and waited. When the third ring died a voice began to speak. "I am not in right now. Leave a message and I will get back to you…BEEP."

How weird…no Chiba Residence…just I am not in…Usagi's voice…hmm? Taiki kept his thoughts to himself. "No answer, hmm what next?" He glanced towards Seiya and Yaten. "Any ideas, guys?"

Seiya shot him blank look, and Yaten shrugged. Taiki sighed with frustration. _Why me?_

"Okay, okay, fine. We will try that place they used to hang out." He frowned at Seiya, and Yaten, and stalked towards the Juuban District, without looking back.

-------

The sun had just dipped below the horizon when they transformed. The seven girls all made their way towards the street. Usagi glanced at everyone to see smiles all around. _They have missed it as much as I have._ She took a moment to remember they were minus one. _It is a bit different now._ She could almost feel Tuxedo Kamen's eyes watching them, cheering them on even. She smiled, but it was tinged with sadness.

Haruka and Michiru stood a bit back from the group of five girls, just watching. "You can tell she's missing his presence." Haruka was studying Usagi with concern.

Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's arm. "Koibito, I think, no I know, that she will be okay."

Teal eyes jumped to hers, concern and hope lighting them. "Do you really believe that?" Haruka glanced at her lover, and searched her features. She didn't need a vocal answer. She could feel Michiru's conviction radiating off of her in waves. With a simple nod, she let Michiru's beliefs convince her.

Minako led the group with Ami. They were discussing strategies of the training. Makoto and Rei were side by side, whispering quietly. Usagi hung a bit back behind them, just enjoying the group as a whole. Michiru and Haruka walked behind Usagi, watching over everyone.

They walked in the twilight, just enjoying being a group again, and the possibilities of being needed again. The evening air was soft, and warm, a wonderful summer evening. The heat had cooled the temperature dropping to a comfortable degree.

When they arrived at the park, Minako took control of the situation, as usual. She became the battle-hardened warrior, rather than the perky blonde.

"Guys, we are going to try something new. Earlier I left a note somewhere in this park. We are going to split up in teams. Ami, you take Makoto, and Rei. Haruka and Michiru, you two are a team, and I will partner Usagi." She glanced around with a serious look, before continuing. "Your team's objective is to find that paper. It could be life or death." When Haruka looked ready to argue, Minako pulled rank. "Go already, the teams are decided." She pointed off towards the lake, as if that was their given path.

Haruka shot Usagi a worried look until Michiru put a hand on her arm. "If we hurry, we can find it, and then watch over Usagi." Michiru tugged gently on her wrist, and spoke in a compelling voice. "It's our only option." They turned as one, and ran off into the darkness.

Ami, Makoto, and Rei hurried off in a different direction. "We have to find it first." Makoto sounded seriously competitive as they disappeared.

-------

Minako smiled at Usagi. "It's just you and me Blondie." She reached out, and grabbed her friend's wrist. "This way, since you are recuperating, and I hid the note, we don't have to hunt." She smiled mysteriously. "Instead we can spy on everyone else."

Usagi glanced at Minako to see a mischievous look on her face. "Come on, it will be fun." Minako tugged her towards the dense path that led around the lake. They walked in silence, and as the path grew more overgrown an eerie silence enveloped them. Minako's hand let go of her wrist, and instead grabbed her hand. She intertwined her fingers with Usagi's and shot her a smug look.

Usagi trained her ears to listen for people crashing through the underbrush, and or yelling. For the moment, all she could hear was the quiet lapping of the lake. She glanced around, taking in the dark path. Trees and thick underbrush surrounded them on both sides of the path. It's not even really a path, just more of a trail and the moonlight cannot even reach down through the canopy of the trees. Usagi thought about it and glanced upward to see murky branches and leaves.

-------

"Ouch…guys, I am really stuck here and could use some help." Ami did not sound thrilled. Makoto and Rei turned around to find Ami stuck in the center of a big spiny bramble with lots of vines. They both turned back to help their stuck team-mate.

"Hold still Ami, if you writhe too much you will only make it worse." Makoto giggled when she saw the look on Ami's face. Rei followed Makoto, and began picking off the sticker branches, Ami was tangled in.

"We should be going slower. I know there is some rough terrain, and leave it to Minako to send us through here in the dark." Rei blew her damp bangs out of her face as she struggled with a particularly spiny branch caught in Ami's hair.

Makoto was pulling them loose from Ami's uniform, when one popped free and scratched Ami. She glanced up apologetically when she heard Ami's hiss of pain. "Let me see it." Ami held out her arm and Makoto could already see where the scratch was forming droplets.

She took her own skirt, and ripped a piece off. Ami blushed when Makoto gently wrapped it over the cut, and tied it underneath her arm. When her hand brushed the side of Ami's chest while tying the knot, it became her turn to blush. She started to stammer an apology only to glance up, and see something odd in Ami's eyes.

"Are you all right?" Rei heard Ami's hiss of pain, and Makoto's command. She was standing behind Ami, and could not see either of her friends faces.

"Yes I'll be fine it is just a scratch." Ami's voice sounded strained to Rei's ears, but she thought it was the pain.

"I covered it to keep it clean." Makoto began to remove more of the stickers, and with Rei's help, they had her loose in minutes.

-------

Haruka and Michiru hurried through the dark, dodging branches. "This is about ridiculous. I know Minako-chan had good intentions but still." Haruka slowed her pace so they both could catch their breath. After a moment she spoke again. "There is a lot out here and why are we aimlessly searching for something with no clues?" Michiru could hear the frustration in her lover's voice.

"Leave it to Minako to send us to find a needle in a haystack." Michiru glanced at Haruka to see that her words made no difference. "Okay which way do you think we should go?" Michiru watched as Haruka glanced around in all directions.

"I honestly have no idea. Let's just go this direction." They could hear the lake water off in the distance where Haruka pointed. They both began running at a decent pace. Haruka fumed at the idea that Usagi was unprotected for the moment. _What can I do? Nothing…I am too busy running in the dark, looking for god knows what. Some silly piece of paper, what did Minako say about it. She tried to remember Minako's exact words, something along the lines live or die or life or death._

Haruka had let her thoughts wander too much, and found herself, ankle deep in mud and flat on her face. She sputtered angrily, spitting out the slimy mess. She glanced around, trying to locate Michiru. When she turned around, she found the aqua-haired warrior looking at her.

"Oh my!" Michiru stood back a bit, her hand covering her mouth to hide the smile, and to stop the laughter bubbling up. Haruka looked messy, with mud all down the front of her, from her head to her toes. She could see that Haruka was very angry, and laughter was probably not a good choice at the moment. "Come on let's get you to the lake. We can clean you up somewhat." Haruka just grumbled in reply, but followed her lover.

-----------

Usagi stayed close to Minako, and gripped her hand. The silent darkness was beginning to spook her.

Minako hearing a voice calling out came to a halt. "Help!"

"Don't you think we should have heard someone by now?" Usagi spoke quietly, turning to glance at Minako.

She had stopped and had her head cocked, as if she was listening for something. "Minako-chan…" She stopped when Minako held a finger up to her lips, signaling silence.

Minako could hear someone speaking. It sounded like an ancient rite or chant. "Grave danger, and sharp like a knife, you will take her life and never know the greater good you have bestowed." The words whispered eerily on the wind and seemed to tickle Minako's mind. She could feel a malevolent presence approaching, but the words hypnotized her, and she could hear a voice speaking only for her. Minako felt a sudden change in her self, and could not remember what she had been thinking or even explain it. After a few seconds, Minako leaned real close to Usagi. Her warm breath tickled Usagi's ear as she whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Usagi shook her head in a negative reply. She strained her ears, listening for sounds of anything.

"It sounded like a voice calling out." Minako's whisper was even quieter this time.

Usagi still could hear nothing. She moved closer to Minako without realizing it. Minako shot her a startled glance and then a soft smile. "No worries, I will protect you." Usagi smiled nervously back at her, and tried to calm her racing heart.

Before Usagi could speak, a lightning bolt flashed in front of them, striking a nearby tree. The flash was so bright that Usagi was temporarily blinded. She never saw Minako's eyes flash red with a malicious light. The clap of thunder that followed was deafening in the silence. The heavens opened up, and rain began pouring down on them. The leafy canopy above did nothing to slow the heavy deluge. The rain beat on everything, stinging the girls and soaking them almost instantly.

Usagi, afraid of thunder and lightning, stood paralyzed, and shrunk into herself. Minako, her mind shutdown, darted off down the path, as if seeking shelter.

She only went far enough to convince Usagi that she was gone. She could hear the princess crying, and calling for her. She circled back around, where Usagi was, and found the tree that the lightning had struck. From her position, she could see Usagi hunched forward, pitifully sobbing, and calling her name. Her hands, of their own accord, searched the ground, until she found exactly what she needed. The limb was thick and heavy from old, hard wood. She hefted the stick, and tested its weight, and her face lit with an odd smile.

Minako held the wood, her eyes unseeing, and moved towards Usagi. She walked right up behind the girl. The storm around them muffling any sounds she might make. She lifted the wood above her head, and brought it slamming down on Usagi's head, with a satisfying thump. She watched, unmoved, as the girl crumpled to the ground without a sound. Minako smiled, before throwing the branch back towards the tree it had come from. She glanced around one last time, surveying everything, and then ran off.

----------

"Hello….." Haruka tried again, yelling to find the others. Once Michiru had cleaned her up they had begun searching for the other girls. They were nearing where they had started when the storm struck. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, before the rain started. Haruka's eyes jumped to Michiru, when a chill climbed up her spine. _Usagi…I've got to find her_.

Michiru could see the worry on Haruka's face and sensed her concern. "Don't worry, we'll find her." She tried to sound reassuring even with her own worries.

"But you know how she is with thunder storms." Haruka glanced wildly around wondering which way to search. "Yelling will no longer help because they won't hear us over the storm." She reached out, and grabbed Michiru's hand. She closed her eyes and tried sensing Usagi's power with no results. "This is bad…I just know it." She trusted her own intuition and knew she needed to find her princess.

Michiru tugged on her gently. "Let's go that way we haven't searched in that direction." Haruka nodded, and they hurried along a path.

-----------

Ami, Rei, and Makoto huddled together under a tree. The branches closest to the trunk were thick, and solid, providing some good protection. They had not run into anyone so far. With the storm wailing around them, they tried to decide what to do.

"I think we should give up and head back to the temple." Makoto glanced at Ami and Rei to gauge their reactions. "We may not be able find them again."

"No, that is not enough! We need to finish this, and find everyone." Rei looked furious. Ami placed a small hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I am not ready to quit yet either, in fact, I think we should keep moving." She smiled at Rei with a reassuring calm gaze.

Rei took a deep breath. _I need to keep the anger at bay for now. My temper will not help us in this situation._ She nodded at Ami in agreement.

"Okay on the count of three" Ami glanced at the other two girls to make sure they were ready. "One….two….three." They hurried out from under the tree and followed the path. The rain soaked them again, and made the going slow. Ami had her visor on and was leading the other two. She stopped in her tracks. "Someone is coming, just up ahead." She turned around, and glanced back at the girls behind her. "But it is only one person." When she glanced back around, her mouth fell open.

Minako came rushing toward them soaked, and upset. She was so distracted that she almost ran Ami down, before seeing her.

"Where is Usagi?" Ami waited a moment for the blonde to catch her breath.

"I don't know! One minute we were together, and then the storm started, and…and then she was gone." The blonde looked upset enough to break into tears at any moment.

"It's okay Minako-chan, we will find her!" They briefly hugged the blonde girl, trying to comfort her, and then hurried in the direction that Minako had just come from.

----------

Haruka and Michiru were hurrying along a path that was hardly there. The storm had just started to dissipate, and the rain was now only a sprinkle. They followed the trail until it opened into a wider area. Up ahead, Haruka could barely make out something splayed out on the ground. She grabbed Michiru and pointed. "What is that, it looks like clothing."

They hurried closer, but through the gloom they could not make out the lumpy pile. They rushed closer, and when they were still ten feet back, Haruka could just barely see pale skin. "Oh my god! That's a person." She ran the last few steps to stop in horror. Michiru hurried behind her, almost slamming into her.

Usagi lie crumpled in the wet mud, without a sign of life. Haruka knelt down, and checked her pulse. "Koneko!" She sighed in relief when she found a pulse. "It's slow, but she is alive." She glanced at Michiru, and the horror in her eyes scared Michiru.

"You better check to see what is wrong with her." She knelt next to Haruka and started running her hands over the wet cold girl, checking for broken bones. "There aren't any broken bones." Michiru tried to reassure her blonde lover. Haruka's hands were also checking for any damage.

"No but check this out." Haruka grabbed her hand and gently ran Michiru's fingers over Usagi's head. She could feel a lump the size of a golf ball.

"Oh my god, this was no accident." Michiru raised shocked eyes to Haruka's face to see the fury and guilt there. "You were right!" She stopped surprised. "Not that I didn't believe you, but the thought that one of those girls would hurt our princess is hard to stomach." Michiru helped Haruka gather the limp girl into her arms.

"Enough of this, we are taking her to our place." Haruka realized her mistake. "Well her place anyway." She glanced down at the girl in her arms and was swamped with guilt. _I should have watched over you more closely little one. _

"How do we figure out which one did this?" Michiru asked frightened by the implications. She didn't know what to think, and was confused.

"Well for now, we can't let on that we know, because that might put Usagi in more danger. Our best bet is just to keep pretending, and watch over her better." Haruka paused thoughtfully before speaking again. "Okay, we'll just claim she collapsed from still being sick."

She glanced at Michiru. "That way, the killer won't be alerted to the fact that we know someone is trying to kill her. I honestly think that was the intent. A bump that size was not meant for just a headache." Both Haruka and Michiru glanced down to see Usagi's eyes flutter open.

"My head hurts." She half-mumbled then the pain pulled her away again, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Michiru glanced at Haruka with compassion. "We need to get going." She stood, and helped Haruka stand, while carrying their princess. They began backtracking along the path, and shortly they were back where they had started. When they broke from the trees, Haruka and Michiru were surprised to see four sodden girls.

Minako spotted them first, and began running toward the two warriors, only to stop at the thunderous look on Haruka's face. "Usagi-chan Oh my god, what happened? We got separated during the storm."

Haruka glanced at the blonde. "She collapsed due to not being fully recuperated." Her tone was brisk and no-nonsense, and Minako shot her a confused glance.

"What?" She could not meet Haruka's eyes and a sad look was gone before anyone noticed it.

"I just…" Haruka blew out a frustrated breath, not wanting to raise any suspicions, she played it off. "I am just tired, wet, and need to get Usagi home."

Michiru nodded to add weight to Haruka's cover. "Haruka fell in the mud, and we had to clean her up. Now on top of that we have to help Usagi. We are done for the evening." Michiru glared, daring any of them to argue.

When no one seemed to want to, she turned and de-transformed. Haruka followed suit, and without a single word to anyone, they made their way towards the park entrance. The girls de-transformed before following behind, and sharing a confused glance.

Rei eyed the two lovers with puzzlement. _Why do they seem so angry? What in kami-sama's name has them acting cold towards us?_ She felt it the minute they had come out of the woods. They literally were almost vibrating with anger. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that the two leaders had stopped. She bumped into the back of Makoto and stammered an apology.

"Sorry, why have we stopped?" She glanced around the taller girl to be met with a sight that left her speechless. Three men stood on the street, staring at Haruka and Michiru with surprise and happiness. She glanced towards Haruka and Michiru to see anger and hostility on their faces.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed it! 


	3. Futatabi issho ni naru!

Grave Danger!

Chapter 3 - Futatabi issho ni naru

* * *

Haruka stared in shock. _What are these three doing here? Can today get any worse? _Seiya stood with Yaten, and Taiki, slightly behind him. He didn't speak just smirked, and took in the sight of a wet muddy Uranus, until he realized who lay unmoving in her arms.

"Odango…" The words were a whispered plea as he moved forward without thinking. "Is she…" He could barely force the words, past the lump of fear, forming in his throat. "Is she…alive?" Seiya spoke the words hesitantly afraid of her answer.

Haruka could not find words to wound him with, only lies, and deciding against it, she nodded. She watched in mute horror as he sagged with relief. He moved closer, and tentatively raised a hand, to run a finger over her cheek. "What happened?" He glanced up at Haruka, and she could see all the questions forming.

"We'll chat later. We need to get her to her apartment." Haruka bit the words out, not thinking of what she said. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't speak, instead he waited until she started walking again. He followed the tall athlete, without asking, without approval. His friends their situation, everything, all forgotten in an instant, the only thing that mattered, was the girl lying unmoving in Haruka's arms.

Michiru watched the exchange between Haruka, and Seiya, not knowing what to expect. _Will this come to blows?_ She knew of Haruka's dislike for Seiya, and knew too that Haruka had always wanted to hurt him, but she didn't know why. Haruka would never reveal a reason, instead, always just reverting to name-calling, and insults. She turned back to the four girls, standing in shock behind her.

"You can bring Usagi's stuff to her apartment?" Her words were more command then question, and Michiru didn't wait for a reply. She followed Haruka, and Seiya, without a backward glance.

Haruka ground her teeth together knowing that Seiya followed her, along with Michiru. _I can't stand that arrogant jerk._ She glanced down at Usagi and worry crept over her features. _She only stirred once, and that is concerning._

Seiya, not knowing what to make of situation, kept pace with the blonde warrior, silently assessing the girl without being obvious. He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. _What could make her that angry?_ Seiya eyed the teal-haired warrior on his other side, surprised when she shot him a small smile. _Hmm she obviously is not angry with me._ His curiosity piqued, he glanced back towards the tall blonde warrior. He sucked in a breath when he saw Haruka's worried gaze devouring Usagi. _She is not all evil?_

-----------

The three arrived at Usagi's apartment, and Michiru pulled the spare key from under the rug. She opened the door, and held it open for Haruka.

Seiya followed Haruka hesitantly into the apartment. He glanced around surprised to find no trace of a man. "Where is Chiba-san?" He turned questioning eyes towards Michiru, only to be met with shocked aqua eyes.

"You haven't heard?" Michiru studied him for a moment when he shook his head in confusion.

Haruka chose that moment to walk back into the room. "I put her in bed, what hasn't asshole heard?" She glanced between Michiru and Seiya.

Michiru looked at Haruka surprise still written on her features. "He doesn't know what happened." She glanced back at Seiya with a sad look.

Haruka's eyes widened at Michiru's words. "You mean, that isn't why he showed up?"

Seiya's hands fisted at his sides. "Will you two quit talking about me like I'm not here? What is going on?" Seiya glanced back and forth between the two frustrated by their discussion.

Haruka decided a little torture was in order, and smiled at Michiru. "Well, should we make him play twenty questions? Her grin grew wider at the look of mounting frustration on Seiya's face.

Michiru laughed at Haruka's antics. She threw Seiya a sympathetic look. "Come on in the kitchen, and I will fill you in." She glanced over at Haruka. "You go and keep an eye on Usagi, while I make some tea."

------------

Seiya followed the teal-haired woman in the kitchen thankful for her presence. _If it was just Haruka, I might go crazy. _He watched as Michiru deftly pulled out cups, and began brewing the three of them tea. He leaned against the counter, knowing better than to push her, and just waited for her to begin.

Michiru raised her head from her task, and he could see the sadness in her eyes. "Yesterday was the third anniversary you see." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Minako called Usagi while the cops were here. Usagi didn't take it very well." She turned away for a moment, and he swore he saw her swipe at her eyes.

"So we all met here, and did the best we could for our princess." Michiru turned back around and her eyes were just a bit reddened.

He puzzled over what she said and decided to ask a question. "Was Usagi hurt very badly?" Michiru nodded and that left him pissed.

"I'll kill him, when does he get out?" Seiya sounded angry and Michiru's eyes widened.

"What do you mean when does he get out?" Michiru stared at Seiya with confusion.

"You said Chiba-san hurt Usagi so I figured he went to prison. So when he gets out, I'll kill him." Seiya was so lost in thought that he missed Michiru's eyes widening in shock.

She stopped stunned for a moment, trying to understand how he came to that conclusion. "Wait Seiya-san we have a misunderstanding here. Chiba-san didn't hurt Usagi I don't know how to say this but Chiba-san is…that is to say…he was killed." She rushed on just to get the words out. "In a motorcycle accident, at least he didn't suffer much." Michiru turned away and began pouring the water.

Seiya stared at Michiru with his mouth open. _He's dead?_ The same thought kept echoing through his mind. It took a moment for Seiya to process everything. He was broken from his stupor by someone ringing the doorbell.

Haruka hurried by the kitchen. "Got it." She opened the door to see four girls holding Usagi's stuff. Seiya's two friends stood with them looking confused. Michiru busied herself by carrying the cups over to the table.

Haruka took all of the stuff from the girls, without saying a word. When she was finished, setting it out of the way, she finally spoke. "We'll call you in the morning, and let you know how she's doing." She proceeded to slam the door in their surprised faces.

Michiru snuck up behind Haruka and slipped her arms around the taller girl's waist. "Come have some tea, and help me explain this mess." She hugged the blonde briefly, and then withdrew her arms. She motioned for Seiya to follow her to the table as she crossed the room, and seated herself. Haruka and Seiya followed suit.

Seiya picked up the steaming cup, and sipped. He took a moment to savor the warmth, and flavor before speaking. "What the hell is going on, and why is everyone acting strange?" His tone was more confused than angry and neither woman took offense.

Haruka stared at him for a moment while choosing her words. "We think one of the girls' is trying to kill Usagi." Her words were blunt and to the point.

Seiya wanted to laugh…_One of those four girls killing their princess?_ The idea was absurd.

Michiru saw the expression on his face and hastily spoke. "Wait before you write it off, you should hear the whole story." She looked towards Haruka and nodded.

Haruka sighed in frustration. "It started last night, Usagi was poisoned with mushrooms. Luckily, whoever tried didn't give her a big enough dose." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Then tonight, we first thought she collapsed due to being poisoned, but I found a lump on the back of her head the size of a golf ball." Haruka let her words trail off, and stared at the steaming cup in front of her.

Michiru took a sip of tea, and then spoke up. "We were together the whole time so that leaves four suspects." She glanced at Haruka to see the anger rolling off her again. Michiru reached out her hand, and set it on top of Haruka's, to calm her.

Seiya sat taking everything in. He unquestionably knew they were telling the truth. With everything the group had been through, fighting Galaxia he knew these two wouldn't lie.

Haruka stood hastily. "I had better go check on her." Seiya could hear the worry, and concern in her voice. He understood the serious ramifications of the situations.

"You see, she loves Usagi as much as you do." Michiru's words were quiet yet firm.

Seiya's eyes widened in surprise, but he tucked the information away for later. "Should we go in there too?" Seiya spoke hesitantly not sure how Michiru would react.

"Actually we probably should." She pushed her chair back, and stood, waiting for Seiya to do the same.

They entered the bedroom to find Haruka sitting in a chair next to Usagi's bed. She watched the unconscious girl, for signs of waking up. Usagi lay under the covers, and her pale face blended into the pillow case. Seiya walked to where Haruka sat and kneeled beside her. Michiru sat on the arm of the chair.

"Has she awakened at all?" Seiya glanced at Haruka waiting for a reply.

Haruka raised worried, angry eyes to his, and without spite she replied. "Only once when we first found her, she mumbled that her head hurt." She finished speaking, and dropped her eyes back to Usagi's face.

Seiya's gaze jumped to Usagi's face, and he watched her as his mind wandered over all the recent revelations.

"How do I fit into all of this?" Seiya didn't mean to voice to his thoughts, it just happened. He flushed, realizing he had spoken out loud.

"We need your help!"

"We don't need your help!"

Michiru, and Haruka, spoke at the same moment. Seiya glanced back and forth between the two, to see who would come out on top. They both looked at each other perplexed.

"But he is an arrogant ass!" Haruka sounded whiny on purpose.

"But he can help protect her." Michiru's words had an immediate effect on Haruka.

Haruka glanced at Seiya and sighed with frustration. "You're right, but I still don't like him." She dropped her gaze back to Usagi.

Seiya stared at Michiru in fascination with his mouth hanging open. _She's scary_. He finally let it go, and returned his gaze to Usagi.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Usagi's voice was weak and scratchy. She stared at Seiya as if seeing a ghost.

"Hey Odango…" Seiya felt strangely shy all of a sudden. He realized that four years had passed, and he no longer knew her.

"Koneko, how are you feeling?" Haruka watched Usagi for signs of recognition.

Usagi glanced around her room. "How did I end up here? You and Seiya are not trying to kill each other wow this must be a weird dream." Her eyes fluttered closed as she dropped back off to sleep.

Michiru sighed with relief. "She is just sleeping now. I think the worst is over." She glanced at Haruka to see her looking a bit relieved. Her gaze jumped to Seiya and she smiled.

Seiya stared at the sleeping girl with a look of surprise on his features. _She thinks I am a dream?_

Haruka glanced at Seiya and decided to toy with him some more. "I wish you were just a figment of my imagination too." She frowned when her comment went unnoticed.

Michiru leaned down to whisper in Haruka's ear. "Let's give him some time to himself." She stood and motioned for Haruka to do the same.

Although Haruka did not look happy about leaving, she decided to be civil. "You can have the chair, but wake us up if anything changes." She gave him a serious look, and he nodded in acknowledgement, before rising up, and sitting in the chair.

When the door clicked shut softly, Seiya was able to relax a bit. _Odango, I have missed you._ He let his gaze wander over her features noting the changes the years had wrought. Her face had filled out a bit and now was a perfect oval. Her lips had grown with adulthood and now were plumper than ever. _She looks entirely kissable. _Seiya realized where his thoughts had roamed, and shook himself out of it.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows next to her arm while letting his thoughts wander back through the years to the time they spent together. He never realized when his eyes slid closed, and his memories met with his dreams.

------------

Usagi woke slowly, coming up through the layers of sleep. All she could remember was severe pain, and strange dreams. She realized, before opening her eyes that she lie in her own bed. She could feel the softness of her mattress, and recognized the scent of her sheets.

She was almost fully alert when a soft snoring sound caught her attention. _I'm not alone? Mamo-chan is next to me? _Joy suffused her, and his name slipped from her mouth. "Mamo-chan?" She opened her eyes, and was startled to see, someone else leaning on the bed next to her. The truth slammed into her with sharp pain. _Mamo-chan won't ever be next to me again. _Tears fell at the realization of her mistake.

Seiya was startled awake by a voice from his dreams. He sat up sharply only to see Usagi looking at him, with tears running down her face. "Oi Odango, I know you missed me, but still tears?" He teased her gently. He was rewarded by a shocked gasp.

"Am I dreaming?" Usagi stared at him barely daring to believe. _Sure sounds like the Seiya I knew. _

"Would I look this good in your dreams?" He smiled his arrogant rock star smirk firmly in place.

She knew in that moment that this could be no dream. _He is really here… _She smiled her first real smile in some time, and just stared at him.

Seiya let her look her fill before he spoke again. "So Odango, how have things been?" He chose not to mention Chiba-san. He watched as a sad look passed over her features.

Usagi thought about her life the last couple of years. "It's been okay. I am almost ready to graduate college." She smiled when his eyes widened in surprise.

"Way to go! That must have been some hard work. So umm…yeah…are you by any chance free for some fun?" He glanced away, and then his gaze jumped right back. "I mean…" He waved his hand nervously when he realized how date like his question sounded…"so that we could talk, and catch up." He ducked his head as a small flush spread over his features. He didn't see when she smiled.

"I'd really like that." Usagi watched him cough nervously. She reached out, and grabbed his hand. She found her eyes getting heavy again, and knew sleep was coming. "Will you stay here for a bit?"

He glanced at her to see her eyes drifting closed again. "I will." He smiled as she drifted off again.

---------------

Seiya awoke to find Usagi still asleep, and still, gripping his hand. His heart did funny little somersaults at the thought. When he tried to gently pull his hand away, her hand would instinctively grip his tighter. He smiled, and blinked the sleep from his eyes. He found he enjoyed, just watching her sleep.

Usagi blinked sleepily at him. "Good Morning." Whether it had been him watching her, or the sun peeking through the curtains, she was now awake. When she realized she was still holding his hand it was her turn to blush lightly. "Oh sorry."

He smiled gently. "No problem." Seiya stood, and stretched. "I'll leave so you can get dressed, if you feel up to it." He was relieved when she nodded. "Someone has been in the kitchen cooking, so breakfast should be about ready."

Usagi's eyes widened. "I smell pancakes, Michiru's cooking." She sat up and only noticed a twinge from her head.

Seiya smiled. "Okay I'll see you in a few." He walked to the door, and opened it. He glanced back, and smiled before walking out, closing the door behind him.

------------

Seiya strolled into the kitchen to see Haruka relaxed with tea at the table, and Michiru at the stove cooking.

Haruka glanced sharply at him. "What did you tell her? Did she ask what happened? We heard you two talking."

"No good morning?" He shot her an amused glance as he sat at the table.

"This is serious damn you!" Haruka lost control of her temper, until Michiru shot her a quelling look.

"What Haruka means is, Usagi has no idea what's going on, and we would rather she not know." Michiru's serious tone hit home.

"Why aren't you telling her? Maybe she deserves to know." Seiya found himself angry for Usagi's sake.

"Think, damn you…how you would feel, if you knew one of your four, best friends was trying to kill you!" Haruka spat the words at him.

Seiya paused thinking about her words. _How would Usagi feel?_ _Would she be angry that they kept it from her, or would the idea of her friends' betrayal hurt her badly? _"Okay I see your point." He stopped when he heard her bedroom door opening.

Haruka heard the door too, and jumped up. When Usagi entered the room, Haruka caught her in the doorway. Haruka placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders "Koneko…" She searched Usagi's eyes. "How are you feeling?" She waited while Usagi thought about her answer.

"I feel okay, but what happened last night?" She glanced quizzically at Haruka and then turned and glanced at Michiru.

"What do you remember?" Haruka watched her closely, gauging her reaction.

"I…remember…the storm starting. Minako running off…and then…there was a sharp pain…but…that's all." Usagi waited to hear what happened, but no one was speaking up.

Haruka pulled her into a hug, and just held her close for a moment.

Usagi pulled back and glanced up at Haruka. "What aren't you telling me?" She watched the blonde closely for a moment.

"You collapsed during the storm because you were not fully recuperated from the flu." Haruka did not like lying, but figured it was for the best. "We met up with asshole, and his buddies, when we were leaving the park."

When Usagi turned towards Michiru, and Seiya, Haruka shot them both a pleading look. _Go along with it…._

Michiru knew that look well. "That's all. We brought you back here and put you in warm clothes in bed." She smiled gently. "Now, come sit down, I have made your favorite breakfast." Michiru's compelling tone worked wonders, and Usagi hurried forward to the table.

Seiya smiled when Usagi approached, and pulled out the chair next to him. Haruka followed behind her, and sat on Seiya's other side.

Michiru sat a big plate piled with pancakes on the table, when the doorbell interrupted their breakfast. She glanced at the three at the table. "Stay put, I'll get it."

Michiru walked to the front door, and opened it. Four very worried girls stood waiting on the porch. She sighed with frustration, and opened the door wider. "Come on in…" She waved them into the kitchen where Usagi, Seiya, and Haruka, were now eating.

"We have some guests." Michiru led the girls into the kitchen and threw a look at Haruka. _Be nice…_

"Usagi…" Four girls chorused at the same time.

"We were so worried about you." Rei spoke first and smiled tentatively. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better." She glanced at the girls, and smiled.

Haruka, and Michiru, watched as the four girls seemed relieved. Haruka took a moment to study each of the girls. Minako seemed a bit less bubbly but worry could do that. _None of them seem guilty?_ She shook her head in frustration. _What in the world is going on? _

Seiya watched the girls and could detect no guilt. He glanced at Haruka and was surprised to see her frustrated. _She must be mistaken. None of those girls would try to kill Usagi, would they?_ He glanced away, and dug into his food…

---------

Later that morning they all sat around talking about their plans. It wasn't until Rei mentioned it that anyone realized.

"Today is the thirteenth of August, so are we attending the O-bon dance?" Rei glanced at everyone, waiting for a reply.

Seiya glanced curiously at everyone's faces. "What is O-bon and why is there a dance?"

Minako waved a hand casually. "You missed it when you were here before. The festival of the dead, it is a three day celebration, honoring our deceased ancestors, and friends."

"The dance is more now, just for fun." Ami added.

Rei spoke up. "On the last night we set lit paper lanterns on the river to guide them on their journey." She smiled softly. "It really is interesting."

Seiya glanced around again. "Sounds interesting?" He glanced at Usagi to see that she seemed a bit pale. "Odango, are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale."

_They will think I am crazy…_"I am fine.

Haruka glanced at Usagi. "So where do we light our fire?"

Usagi glanced at the group waiting for her answer. "Well usually I don't have one, but we could light a small one on the patio I guess."

"Sounds good, we could place our alter there, too." Haruka looked excited and smiled at Michiru.

Seiya watched all of the discussion with interest. He glanced at Usagi to find her looking uncomfortable. Rather than embarrass her he decided to wait until they were alone to ask her why.

"Usagi does your mom still make all of those paper lanterns like she used to?" Makoto glanced at her.

"I think so…we could call and ask." Usagi looked startled by the idea.

"This is going to be exciting…I think." Ami seemed thrilled by all the planning.

Haruka's eyes widened when she heard Ami's tone.

--------

Ami walked towards the shrine, lost in thought. The girls were all meeting there with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Haruka, and Michiru, had promised to stop by too. _What is going on? There were strange vibes at Usagi's apartment. I felt like Haruka and Michiru were definitely not themselves._

Her thoughts were interrupted, by a cold wet rain drop landing on the back of her neck. She glanced around and noticed that the weather had changed quickly. What had been a cold, clear day was gone, replaced by dark clouds and rain. She swiped at the rain drop and looked for shelter from the storm.

She was surprised to see a house she had never noticed before, sitting back from the road. Ami hurried to the porch and sat on the step, at least dry. The rain began increasing. It poured down around her, and the natural daylight dimmed.

She felt a chill slip up her spine and glanced behind her. _I could swear someone is watching me. _Ami put her arms around her knees and huddled in the cold. The sweater she wore was warm for the cool day, but with the temperature drop she now found her self chilly.

Out of nowhere a voice startled her. "Grave danger, and woe the one with fair hair, you will stop her from breathing air, and never know of your greatest deed." She found the voice eerily soothing, and unable to stop, she listened to the insidious words. She found herself sleepy as the words lulled her to an almost hypnotic sleep.

The winter sun woke her with its feeble warmth. She glanced around, to see that the rain had stopped falling, and it had cleared off. She had no memory of anything and found it strange that she couldn't even remember dozing off.

Ami shook her head, and gazed at her watch. _I'm late..._She hurried towards the shrine, forgetting her strange nap.

------------

Here is an end to Chapter 3…I hope you have enjoyed it.


	4. Zankokusa

Here is Chapter 4 of Grave Danger. I am sorry it has taken so long to get out. Chapter 5 may be delayed because I am attempting my first Nano…

* * *

Grave Danger!

Chapter 4 – Zankokusa

Seiya, and Usagi, walked up the block, lost in catching up. They had tried to cram four years of catching up in the half hour they had been walking and talking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Seiya glanced over at the blonde, and wondered how to ask. "It's about earlier." He smiled softly to set her at ease, and then took a deep breath. "When everyone was talking about O-bon, you looked pale, and frightened. Will you tell me why?" He watched as she glanced at the ground.

Usagi, her toe scraping at the pavement thought for a moment, before speaking. "It's hard…I don't think anyone will believe me." Usagi glanced up at him, and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Things happen when no one is there, but me. It's like someone is there that I can't see."

She let out a shaky breath before continuing. "You see it sounds crazy, even to me, but I think it is…" She clasped her hands together in front of her, and glanced away. "I think it is Mamo-chan, trying to get my attention."

Seiya stared at Usagi with surprise. _That is not what I expected. _He gathered his thoughts, not realizing his silence was damning.

"I warned you, and you don't believe me." Her words were soft, and he could hear the tears threatening in her voice.

"Odango wait…it's not what you think." Seiya, without asking, pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I was just thinking about what you said." He let his hand slide over her hair, in a comforting gesture. He glanced down only to be met with blue eyes brightened by unshed tears.

Usagi pulled back a bit, upon hearing his words. When her eyes met his she asked hesitantly. "Really…you…believe me?" She sighed in relief when he nodded his head. She sagged with relief, and hugged him back. "I am scared of what Haruka, and Michiru, will think." She whispered the words against the softness of his shirt.

He heard the fear, and doubt in her words, and sought to reassure her. "I think you should tell them. Trust me when I say, I think they will understand."

Usagi pulled back to smile up at him. "Thanks…"

When Seiya saw her smile his heart caught in his throat. _She is so beautiful. _

Usagi saw the look in his eyes, but didn't understand. His gaze almost frightened her with its intensity, and what lurked there. He forgot himself, and leaned forward. Usagi not sure of her feelings, closed her eyes.

Her breath was stolen when warm lips captured hers. _It just feels right. _She let her arms creep around his shoulders, without even realizing it. He drew her closer, running a comforting hand up, and down, her back. When a sigh of pleasure slipped from her lips he drew back in surprise.

A light flush covered his cheeks. "I am so sorry…please, don't be mad." He glanced away from Usagi, afraid of her reaction.

She raised a tentative hand to his arm. "I am not angry, just surprised." Her hand moved to his cheek, and then she continued. "It has been awhile…well since…anyway a long time." She smiled with a shy look. "Could we take this slow?"

Seiya's eyes jumped to hers in shock. He nodded with a smile. "We sure can Odango." His smile grew wider at her soft blush, and he picked up her hand, entwining their fingers.

------------

They arrived late at the temple, and everyone was already there, waiting. Haruka's eyes widened when she noted the two holding hands. She saw the looks passing between them, and it made her angry.

"Look who arrived. What took you two so long?" Her tone was suggestive, and even left Michiru gasping.

Usagi stared at Haruka with saddened eyes. She turned to Seiya, and shook her head to keep him quiet. The scene was interrupted when Ami came up the temple stairs, huffing.

"Sorry I'm late I got stuck in a storm." She smiled nervously, unused to being the tardy one. Everyone nodded, and Haruka's scene was temporarily forgotten.

--------------

Haruka, and Michiru, Seiya, and Usagi, made their way towards her apartment. They were going to set up their altar, before they went on to the dance. Seiya glanced thoughtfully at Usagi before leaning close. "I think now would be a good time to tell them…about your problem." He whispered the words near her ear.

His warm breath tickling her ear did strange things to her heartbeat. She blushed lightly before trying to catch Haruka, and Michiru's, attention. They were speaking quietly, and she had to take two giant steps closer to get their attention.

Haruka glanced back startled when Usagi set her hand on her arm. She watched the blonde chew nervously on her lip before she spoke.

"There is something I need to tell you two." Usagi took a deep breath and then continued. "In my apartment, during O-bon, strange things happen." Usagi watched to see what Haruka, and Michiru, thought. Haruka's eyes widened and Usagi decided to tell them the rest. "I think...there is someone there that we can't exactly see."

Haruka's eyes widened further, but she chose not to interrupt Usagi. Instead, she just waited for the blonde to reveal more.

"I think that it…is Mamoru trying to contact me." Usagi hurried through the last bit, afraid of them laughing.

Haruka, and Michiru, both stood not knowing what to say. They glanced at each other, and Haruka nodded, letting Michiru deal with it.

Michiru chose her words carefully. "Usagi-chan, sometimes what you describe is normal around O-bon. Mamoru-san may be trying to contact you, but it is nothing to be afraid of." She smiled gently at Usagi. "Thank you for trusting us enough to share with us."

Usagi let out a shaky breath and made an attempt at a smile. _That went better than I thought it would. _"Should we continue?" The other three smiled, and nodded.

They made the rest of the trip in silence. Usagi pulled out her keys, and unlocked her door. When they entered, they were startled by a loud bang. Haruka rushed ahead to see what happened.

Usagi paled, and made her way slowly towards the front room. Haruka stood over the picture of Usagi, and Mamoru, now lying on the floor.

Usagi's eyes widened. "You see what I mean?" She trembled slightly, and Seiya hurried forward.

"Hey, Odango, no worries okay. This big strong man will protect you." Seiya spoke half jokingly trying to lighten her mood.

Michiru jumped when the front door slammed closed. "Okay we get your point." She spoke loudly on purpose. When a cupboard opened, and closed, on its own she smiled. "Hey we know you are here, so be quiet." Her tone was scolding, and suddenly everything settled down. Michiru glanced idly at Usagi. "Now I see why you were frightened, but he just wants your attention."

Haruka interrupted before Usagi could reply. "We need to get going, because we are supposed to meet the girls in a few minutes." She glanced meaningfully at Michiru with a worried look.

Michiru threw a pointed look in Seiya's direction, causing Haruka to grimace. Seiya was already leading a much calmer Usagi towards the door. Haruka stepped forward until she felt a hand on her arm. She turned back only to see Michiru smiling at her in that knowing way.

Michiru grabbed her arm, and leaned against her, as they exited the apartment behind Seiya, and Usagi.

------------

The foursome arrived at the Juuban district, and found the right block. Usagi smiled when they met up with the girls in front of the Crown Fruit Parlor. The whole block was lit up with paper lanterns. The O-bon singers, accompanied by the drummer, played traditional O-bon hymns. The whole group stood idly around watching everything. People wandered among the dancers, food booths, and games set up.

Seiya looked at all of the dancers wistfully and leaned into Usagi. "Hey want to go dance Odango?" He sucked in a nervous breath afraid of being turned down.

Usagi raised surprised eyes to his for just a second before nodding. He picked up her hand, and they wandered toward the crowd of dancers. Seiya smiled at the blonde next to him. "Okay Odango what do I do?"

"Just put your arms around my waist." Usagi laughed up at him as her arms wound themselves around his neck. When their bodies came in contact Seiya was swept away with desire. He glanced down to see surprised eyes mirroring his own. He decided to test the theory and pulled her closer.

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, and her cheeks turned pink, her gaze jumping to the ground. When she dared to glance back up, she was met with a knowing smirk.

---------

Haruka stood next to Michiru with her arm protectively thrown around the shorter girl's waist. She glanced around to note everyone's location. Rei and, Makoto were chatting quietly next to her. Minako, and Ami, were conspicuously absent. Haruka found herself scanning for Usagi, worry eating at her. Her eyes were met by a sight that made her insanely angry.

Usagi was dancing with Seiya, and the heat sparking between them was enough for everyone to notice. She saw Usagi blush, and her vision went red. She was consumed by red-hot loathing.

_How dare that baka dishonor our Princess? I could accept Mamoru-san only because he was Endymion, and Protector of Earth. _Haruka watched as Usagi pulled away from Seiya and wandered over to where the food vendors were. Seiya instead made his way toward their group. Haruka watched his progress and waited until he was almost upon them.

"You perverted bastard, what the hell are you doing? How dare you seduce our Princess?"Haruka cracked her knuckles, and stepped forward.

---------

Usagi wandered toward the food vendors lost in thought. _Why does he affect me like that? _She was walking past the mouth of a darkened alley, when a noise caught her attention. _That sounds like someone crying! _She decided without a second thought to check it out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Do you need help?" Usagi held her breath listening. She moved to the mouth of the alley, and peered into the dark. She could still hear faint sobbing, and then a voice called out.

"Usagi-chan, please help." The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

Usagi didn't wait or ponder, just stumbled towards the back of the alley. She could see nothing in the darkness. She threw her hands out in front of her, feeling in front of her for anything she might trip over. The alley's shadows got darker as she moved deeper, away from the light.

"Hello? I'm coming are you still here?" She called out in the darkness, and her words echoed off of the walls. She paused, listening intently.

"Over here." The voice was very faint and to the right.

Usagi thought she thought she knew which direction. She moved forward slowly.

"Please hurry." The voice was very quiet with a desperate pleading quality to it.

Usagi hurried forward, and slammed into something solid. The force of the collision knocked her backwards onto the ground. She landed roughly on the ground on her backside. Before she could even understand what was happening, something wrapped itself tightly around her neck, cutting off her air supply.

She grabbed for her neck but could not get her fingers under the rough material. She could feel the harsh texture digging into her flesh as her fingers fought for purchase. She tried to call out for help, but all she could make was a harsh wheezing sound. Tears of panic ran down her cheeks.

_I can't breathe! Seiya where are you? _She tried to fight the rising panic, but felt herself slipping away. _I love you!_ She was consumed by the darkness, and she collapsed.

----------

Seiya wore his usual smirk not letting the blonde get to him. "I'm waiting…do your best…." He threw his arms out in invitation and then paused thoughtfully. "Wait a minute, won't Odango be really, really angry that we are fighting?" He smirked for a moment and then continued with his ploy. "Now when she hears about this who is she going to blame?"

Seiya tapped his chin, as if in thought. "Me, not really, because I didn't do anything to provoke you, did I?" He smiled before continuing. "Now you on the other hand, she might be angry with." He pointed at her to make his point. "You call me names, and threaten to attack me. Let's see what your words were exactly?" He made a comical face. "Aha that's it…I'm going to beat the living hell out of you."

Seiya echoed her words in a comical imitation, only adding fury to Haruka's fire. He watched as she ground her teeth. "So if you think this is a very good idea then have at me." He shrugged nonchalantly for show.

Haruka turned away as if giving up, and then with an angry roar she turned back around. She jumped forward, and tackled him, taking them both to the ground. She got in one good punch before Michiru jumped into the fray, trying to pull her off.

Makoto, and Rei, watched Haruka their eyes wide. When Michiru jumped forward to drag Haruka off of Seiya, they both rushed forward to help. Haruka had her fist pulled back ready to hit him again when Makoto spoke. "Where's Usagi, wait until she see's this."

Haruka was instantly overcome with icy worry. _Where is koneko?_ Her anger was replaced by horrifying dread. She glanced around wildly, and began scanning the crowd for Usagi. She could not see her anywhere near the food vendors or games. When her eyes lit on the alley, her veins were filled with ice water. She jumped off of Seiya, and began running up the block.

Seiya glanced up, and saw the look in her eyes seconds before she took off. He read her thoughts, and scrambled up to follow her. Everyone seeing their strange behavior followed behind them.

For Haruka it seemed to take forever to sprint the distance, even though it was only a few hundred feet. Her heart beat was thumping through her, screaming run…run…run…run. She stopped at the mouth of the alley, and glanced into the darkness. She turned, glancing behind her to see Seiya coming to a stop, the rest of the group not far behind.

"I need a light… now!" Haruka spit the words out not wanting to just stumble into the darkness. Seiya grabbed a lantern from a nearby vendor, and they hurried into the alley. The sight that met their eyes was dramatic in its simplicity. Usagi lie in a heap, the rope still tight around her neck.

Haruka darted forward, and dropped to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she took in the pale lifeless form of her princess. "Koneko…." The words were hoarse with guilt, and remorse. She couldn't even touch Usagi, afraid it would make her worst fears real in her mind.

Seiya joined her, moving closer to check on Usagi. There was a moment when his heart almost stopped beating, thinking her dead. Instead he jumped into action. He grabbed the rope, working the knot out, and then gently unwound it from her neck. He could see the scratches where she had vainly tried to get her fingers under the rope.

Upon closer inspection, he could also see where the rope had chafed into her tender skin. When the rope fell away he quickly grabbed her, and placed a finger close to her throat with out actually touching the raw spot.

"There is a weak pulse. She is alive." He finally let his fear out, and tears cascaded down his face. He turned to the blonde beside him. "This is your fault! Some guardian you are." He spit the words out trying to wound the taller blonde, only because his emotions were raw, and his adrenaline pumping.

He picked up Usagi, and left Haruka kneeling there. He didn't stop to talk to the group standing at the mouth of the alley. The situation had just become too intense, and he was not up to discussions of any form.

---------

Michiru heard Seiya's angry words, and made no move to stop him when he stalked by with the Princess in his arms. She moved forward towards Haruka and knelt beside her.

"You know his words were spoken in anger, but there was a kernel of truth to them." Michiru laid a hand on Haruka's shoulder, and tried to offer her support. When Haruka turned to glance at her, Michiru stilled at the guilt, and grief in her eyes.

"I thought she was dead." The words barely squeaked out. Haruka tried to say more, but couldn't find the words. Instead, she just sat staring at Michiru helplessly. Michiru pulled the taller blonde into a hug, and rubbed her back as helpless sobs escaped from the strong warrior.

--------

Seiya walked all the way to Usagi's apartment, giving him time to think. As he thought his conscience bothered him. He should have kept silent. He remembered Haruka's face as he spit out the hateful words, damning her actions. _I shouldn't have been so harsh! _He knew by the look on her face that she thought Usagi was already dead. He could see the guilt mixed with the grief.

He arrived at Usagi's apartment, and unlocked the door, carrying her straight to her bed. He laid her on the down comforter, and headed for the bathroom. When he returned with first aid supplies blue eyes stared at him surprised. He could see she wanted to talk, and he cut her off.

"Let your voice rest. I will get you some water as soon as I clean your neck." He smiled to be reassuring, and he knew it worked when he saw her relax a bit. He walked to the bed, and set the tray down.

Seiya dipped the washrag in warm water, and gently wiped at her neck. He heard her raspy hiss of pain, and grimaced. "I know…it hurts and I am sorry. We were kind of distracted by well other things." He heard the front door, and sighed. "Haruka, and Michiru, are back. They are going to want to make sure you are okay. Is that all right?"

Usagi nodded her agreement, and he leaned down dropping a kiss on her forehead before standing.

"Okay I will go, and bring them in now, because I know they are concerned about you." He walked to the door and glanced back. Usagi looked frightened and so he reassured her. "No worries, I will be right back."

He opened the door, and walked out to the front room. The two girls were sitting at the table. Seiya approached, and they both glanced up.

"Um Usagi knows you are concerned, and wants you, but before you go, I have to say something."

---------

Usagi could hear Seiya speaking in the front room, and curiosity got the best of her. She stood cautiously, and wandered to the bedroom door. She was very quiet when she cracked it open to listen. The words Seiya spoke shocked her, and left her world spinning.

---------

Seiya took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, Haruka the words I said earlier, forget them." He slashed his hand through the air. "They were thoughtless, and cruel, but most of all wrong. You have worked hard to protect Usagi from her friends, one of whom is trying to kill her, and for that reason I apologize." Seiya shot her a very serious look. "My words were spoken in fear, and anger, and should never have been uttered." He paused choosing his next words carefully. "I hope you know that I did not mean it, and I am truly grateful for you watching out for Usagi, and allowing me to help you with that task." He gave her a truly apologetic look, hoping he could undo some of the harm he had inflicted.

Haruka took a moment to ponder his words, and then nodded. She stood, and Michiru followed her. They made their way towards the bedroom.

--------

When Usagi heard Seiya quit speaking, and Haruka's chair scrape back, she turned hurrying back to the bed. She lay down in the same position Seiya had laid her in. She closed her eyes, and blinked sleepily as someone opened the door.

Seiya let Haruka, and Michiru, into Usagi's room, shutting the door behind them. He figured they needed this time alone with their Princess.

--------

Haruka, and Michiru, approached the bed, relieved to see their Princess alive. Haruka's throat was clogged with relief, and she had to clear it to speak. "Don't speak koneko." She moved to the side of the bed and sat in the chair. "I'm so very sorry." She picked up Usagi's hand. When she glanced at the blonde, she was surprised to see blue eyes widened.

"Sorry for what?" Usagi's voice came out quiet, but raspy, and harsh.

Haruka froze unsure of what to say, not knowing how much Usagi knew. Michiru saved the day. "She is just sorry for your trouble." She smiled with a compassionate look at Usagi. "You should rest, and let Seiya tend to you." She placed a hand on Haruka's arm, a silent signal that they should leave.

Haruka stood, and leaned over placing a kiss on Usagi's forehead. "Get well koneko. I will check in on you later." She smiled at her Princess, and then followed Michiru from the room.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 4 of Grave Danger. I hope you have enjoyed it. 


	5. Tairitsu

Here is Chapter 5 of Grave Danger. I hope you enjoy it. I want to take a moment and apologize here. I humbly apologize for this taking so long to be completed. I really dislike authors who take forever to update, and then find I have become one. So hence the apology, because I felt the need and this really comes from my heart.

Standard Disclaimer – I obviously do not own the rights to any of this.

* * *

Grave Danger! 

Chapter 5 - Tairitsu

Haruka shut Usagi's bedroom door, and followed Michiru into the living room. Seiya lounged in a chair, waiting for the two women.

"The water is hot if you two want some tea." Seiya watched as Michiru nodded. His gaze jumped to Haruka who also nodded. Michiru shoved Haruka toward the table.

"Sit and I will fix it for us." Michiru walked to the stove as Haruka moved to sit across from Seiya. Michiru prepared two cups, and carried them to the table. She sat one in front of Haruka and then sat next to her.

Seiya gave both women a thoughtful glance before speaking. "You know we have to discuss this." He waited a moment gauging their reactions. Michiru pondered the thought, and gazed at her lover. Haruka had a guilt-ridden expression, but she nodded.

"I wasn't paying attention exactly, who was missing at the time of our confrontation?" Seiya asked the question without any accusation in his voice. Haruka looked relieved.

"Well Makoto, and Rei, were the ones trying to help me pull you off of Seiya." Michiru idly ran her finger around the rim of her cup as she thought back. "But I don't recall seeing Ami or Minako? Do either of you?" Michiru glanced at both of them.

Seiya shook his head. "Now that you mention it I don't either." He raised the cup and took a sip.

Haruka stared at both of them with surprise. "I don't recall them being there either." She shot them a worried glance. "Those are the two least likely suspects." Haruka rubbed her temples when her head began to pound. "I cannot even imagine Ami hurting anyone."

"You can't ignore what could be a possibility though." Michiru glanced at both of them. "This is really crazy. What are we going to do?" She glanced helplessly back and forth between Seiya and Haruka.

"We will just have to keep her in our sight at all times." Seiya let the words slip out, knowing it would be harder than it sounded. "Or at least, keep Usagi with one of us at all times." He swallowed the last of his tea, and stood. "Well I had better check on her. I will see you two in the morning." He took his teacup to the sink, before leaving the two women by themselves. Seiya opened the door to find Usagi sleeping, rather than waking her up, he just slipped into bed beside her. As sleep beckoned, he found himself gathering her close in his arms. She let out a contented sigh, and he smiled as he drifted off.

-------

Usagi awoke curled into warmth. There was a heavy weight thrown over her side. She cracked bleary eyes open only to see a neck. She drew back as much as possible and blushed to realize that she had curled into Seiya. His arm was slung over her side, and her head rested in the crook of his shoulder.

She stared at his sleeping profile, and just enjoyed the view. His lips were barely parted, and he made soft breathing noises. His long dark lashes rested against his cheeks. Her gaze jumped to his mouth, and she thought about their kiss the day before. Lost in thought, she never realized that blue eyes watched her.

"You are awake?" Seiya spoke with a sleep-roughened voice that did funny little things to her heartbeat. She found herself blushing to be caught staring. She could only nod in reply.

"How do you feel?" Seiya watched her closely as she pondered the thought.

"I am okay…" She let her voice trail off as a new thought struck. She glanced up at Seiya and spoke again. "What is really going on?" Her eyes did strange things to his heart, and he found he couldn't lie to her.

"Well…It seems one of your Senshi have been trying to kill you." He waited a moment, letting the words sink in. "Before I arrived, you were poisoned, then you were hit over the head, and last night someone tried to strangle you."

Usagi lay with a blank look on her face trying to absorb his words. "What do you mean?" It was all she could ask at the moment.

Seiya gave her a compassionate glance before he spoke. "Haruka, and Michiru, have been trying to protect you from one of your four best friends." He knew his words were damning when she sat up, and he watched her face pale.

Usagi sat in shock, staring at him. "You must be mistaken…There has been a misunderstanding here." She wanted to keep denying everything, but the look on his face wouldn't allow for it. She watched as he sat up, and continued.

"Don't you think it's a little odd? First, the flu, and then you just collapsed? Come on Odango, you are by no means that stupid." He was angry at her disbelief, and wanted to shake some sense into her. "That mark around your neck tonight, is because someone tried to strangle you!" He took a deep breath. "Don't you get it? One of your friends wants you dead."

She stared up at him in horror, the words reverberating through her mind. Her hand slipped back, and before she thought about it, her hand connected with his face.

"How dare you?" The words flew out of her mouth without thought. She stared at the red handprint forming on his cheek, and watched as his eyes leaked tears. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Her gaze jumped to her lap, and she suddenly found her clothing quite fascinating.

A warm hand found her chin, and her head was lifted to meet pain-filled blue eyes. "Odango, I'm sorry…" He watched her helplessly, unsure what to do. "You can talk to Haruka and Michiru in the morning…" His gaze dropped and he let his hand fall away from her chin.

Usagi stared at Seiya her breath caught in her throat. _What have I done?_ It bounced around, over and over again, in her mind, until with a start she threw herself into his arms.

"I am sorry…so sorry, I didn't mean it. Really!" Tears coursed down her face, as her arms wound around him.

Seiya stared down at her in shock. He set his arms carefully around her, and his hand rubbed her back. "I know…it's quite a shock." He whispered nonsense until she calmed down.

When she was calm again she glanced up at him. Her hand wandered to the fading red mark on his cheek. She cupped his cheek, and wished she could go back and erase her actions. He watched her with touching concern. He could see the guilt in her eyes, and recognized that she regretted the action already. He gave her a tentative smile, letting her know he was okay.

-------

The next morning Usagi awoke before Seiya, and quietly slipped from the room. They had stayed up for a while after she slapped him, just talking. She made her way into the kitchen to find Michiru, and Haruka, already at the table with tea.

Usagi eyed the pair, and thought about how to begin her tirade. _What should I say? _She watched as neither woman had noticed her presence.

"Why didn't you two tell me?" Usagi approached the two surprised women with an air of aggression. She watched as Haruka's eyes widened.

"Seiya told you?" Haruka swallowed nervously, and began playing with her fingers. Usagi stared at her odd reaction. She pulled out a chair, and sat before she continued.

"Of course he told me, do you think he would keep something like that from me?" Usagi cocked her head waiting for a reply.

"Well he had it coming! He was near to seducing you right in front of everyone." Haruka took a deep breath. "So what exactly did the mealy-mouthed little worm tell you, did he tell you that I picked a fight with him? Or that I nearly beat the living snot out of him?"

Haruka took a deep breath trying to stop the tirade building inside her. She wasn't paying attention to Usagi anymore. Michiru sat a comforting hand on hers, causing her to glance up. She swallowed with an audible gulp seeing the forbidding anger on Usagi's face.

"Seiya didn't tell you that…" Haruka let her words trail off knowing her princess was very upset.

Usagi stared at the blonde warrior of Uranus, and wanted to lash out. _It's my choice, my right, not yours! _Something niggled around in her brain. Haruka had apologized last night…. "That is why you apologized last night isn't it?" Usagi glanced at Michiru, and could see the answer in her eyes. "Why?"

Haruka dropped her gaze to her tea, and then raised guilt-ridden eyes to her princess. "Because of my protectiveness you were nearly killed." Her eyes shone with unshed tears that she would not allow to fall. Michiru gave her a compassionate look, hoping to ease some of her misery.

"What did Seiya tell you?" Haruka spoke quietly afraid of the answer. Usagi glanced at her, and felt compassion fill her heart.

"That you two have been trying to protect me from one of my four best friends." She stared at Michiru, and Haruka, waiting for a denial. She was not surprised when none was forthcoming. Haruka had a pained look on her face when she glanced up at Usagi.

"Look it's like this someone has tried to poison you. It was not the flu as we led them to believe. Then you ended up with a huge goose bump on the back of your head." She took a deep breath before finishing. "And as you well know someone tried to strangle you last night." She finished speaking, and her gaze was direct. She took a moment, and glanced at her teal-haired partner.

Michiru watched Usagi as horror dawned on her face. She gave her princess a sympathetic look "Usagi we do not know what is going on, but what we do know is someone is out to harm you." She picked up her cup and took a sip, seemingly lost in thought before speaking again. "Seiya has been helping us keep an eye on you, and for that we are grateful." She shot Haruka a meaningful look, and smiled when the blonde nodded reluctantly.

Usagi felt tears burning at the back of her eyes but would not let the two women see her weakness. She pulled herself under control and voiced her thoughts.

"So while I was tricked into the alley which ones were missing?" She watched Haruka and Michiru glance at each other with pained expressions.

"Ami and Minako were missing." Haruka spoke so quietly that they could barely hear the words. Usagi's eyes widened at the surprising news. She wasn't ready to believe, but knew that the marks around her throat were real enough. _How could my friends do this?_

She sipped at her tea, pretending to contemplate the news. Usagi glanced up to see Haruka and Michiru staring at her with compassion.

Michiru cleared her throat. "We know it is hard to accept, but there is no other explanation." She glanced at Haruka, and then continued. "We didn't want to believe it either at first."

The three women sat in an awkward silence trying to comprehend the nightmare situation. Usagi sat her cup down on the table, and stared at her hand. Michiru watched Usagi with sympathy until she felt compelled to offer the younger woman some comfort. She reached over, and squeezed Usagi's hand. The blonde's eyes jumped to hers, and Michiru gave her a comforting look.

"Don't worry Usagi, we'll work this out." Her tone was positive, but neither Usagi nor Haruka looked reassured.

-------

Makoto walked toward Usagi's place lost in thought. She knew something strange was going on but could not puzzle it out. _Everyone has been acting weird… _She watched the familiar sights that she passed daily in making the trek. When she drew even with the empty construction sight something caught her attention.

She had to listen a second time before she caught it. Someone was inside calling her name. Avid curiosity drew her forward. She walked through the open chain link gate trying to find the person. She couldn't find anyone directly inside, and ventured further in when they called out again.

She was just coming around the framework of the building when she froze in her tracks. Her eyes widened for a moment, and then with a weird smile she turned back around, and left the way she came.

She whistled as she walked, an eerie tune that drew stares from the crowd. Makoto arrived at Usagi's apartment building, and made her way to the elevator.

-------

This was the final day of the O-bon celebration. Michiru was already cooking a virtual feast for their altar. Haruka wanted to light a small token fire on the veranda to guide Mamoru-san home. After they ate the evening feast, the whole group was heading for the river to set off the candle lit paper lanterns. Toro Nagashi. Usagi was relieved that this holiday was almost over.

Seiya bounced around the apartment like a little kid. He didn't know whether to watch Michiru cook, and steal morsels of the treats she was creating, or watch Haruka prepare the altar. He finally decided it was more fun to bug Haruka by asking unimportant questions. Usagi at one point had to drag him away when Haruka hefted the hammer and made to whack him with it.

They spent a nice day getting everything ready. The group began arriving by five so that they could eat, and then depart. Makoto arrived first and began to help Michiru with the food. Usagi glanced at her, and realized this was not going to be easy. She turned around and walked over to Seiya with a confused glance.

He gave her a sympathetic smile, and glanced in the direction of Makoto. The auburn-haired girl acted just as he remembered from their first stay on Earth. He glanced back to Usagi to see her studying her long-time friend thoughtfully.

Setsuna and Hotaru were not far behind her. Ami, Rei, and Minako, all arrived together, with Yaten and Taiki in tow. When everyone began arriving Haruka became Usagi's protector. She easily distracted the girls from too much contact.

Usagi greeted all her friends as normally as possible. If she seemed a little down, she thought they would just assume it was the holiday. None of the girls seemed to notice a change in Usagi. Taiki, and Yaten, on the other hand, could sense the tension in the room.

They immediately glanced at Seiya for an explanation. When none was forthcoming, they shot him matching frustrated looks.

Michiru smiled at her blonde lover. _She's fabulous…none of those girls realize she is manipulating them like an expert. _She was so intent on her own thoughts that she missed Setsuna calling her name. When Setsuna had to wave a hand in front of her face to grab her attention, laughter broke out all around. That is what finally brought her back to the moment. Michiru felt a warm blush rise to her cheeks. She laughed at herself, and just shrugged noncommittally letting them think what they wanted.

Dinner was over in a flash, and they cleaned up quickly. The level of excitement was high as they prepared. Usagi's mom had whipped out a special lantern to help guide Mamoru's spirit back to his own world.

The apartment had remained quiet the whole time for a change. No banging anything, nothing fell. Usagi looked around with wide eyes. She was the last one out the door and locked it behind her. A small sigh of relief slipped escaped from her lips.

-------

They made their way towards the Shakujii River for the floating lantern ceremony. Everyone had agreed that Usagi should carry the lantern. They walked quietly each lost in their own thoughts. It was several blocks until they reached the quiet banks of the river. It was overgrown with brambles and trails except for a clearing. They had to wait until after the sun went down to launch the lantern.

Setsuna nodded and everyone spread out in the clearing, and sat. Seiya wandered closer to Usagi, and finally sat next to her. They all looked awkwardly around at each other, too afraid of upsetting Usagi. Yaten finally broke the silence.

"You know we didn't really know Mamoru-san but the one memory I do have is the look of surprise when Seiya spoke on the rooftop." He grinned at the memory, eliciting a chuckle from Taiki.

"Yeah that was kind of surprising for him I think." Taiki looked at Usagi to see how the reminiscing was affecting her.

Usagi gave him a blank look of puzzlement. "What words on the roof?" She glanced around, and everyone was smiling.

Rei smacked her on the head. "When Seiya told Mamoru to take care of you, baka." Usagi's eyes widened, "You mean…you mean…" She stood suddenly, and walked a distance away.

When Seiya started to follow Michiru put out a hand, and stopped him. "Let me…" She gave Seiya a knowing look, and he nodded.

She walked towards Usagi who had her back to the group and stopped beside her. Usagi was staring off towards the sunset. She seemed to realize Michiru stood there without glancing at her. She organized her thoughts before speaking. Michiru remained silent letting the younger girl compose herself.

"He had feelings for me even then, and I didn't realize it." Usagi found herself touched by the thought. Michiru nodded, remaining silent.

"I was unaware of that until now." Usagi smiled softly before continuing. "Mamoru never said a word either." She let the words drift into silence, and thought of the ramifications.

Michiru smiled in return. "Mamoru-san was that sure of your devotion. He never once questioned it." She left off there, and fell silent again. They stood for a few more minutes, the sunset and the quiet voices of the group their only companions.

Finally, Usagi turned around, and walked back to the group. She sat in the same spot as before, Michiru followed in her wake. Haruka watched Michiru wondering what had transpired. Michiru glanced at her with a look that spoke. _You'll have to wait until later…_

Everyone sat reminiscing as the sun sank into the horizon. It was a time of peaceful healing for Usagi, and a time for everyone to remember. It seemed to draw everyone closer, as Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya, listened to the painful details of Mamoru's death, and the horrible time that followed.

Darkness had crept over the land before anyone realized it. Everybody began standing, and looking at everyone else. They all looked around for a path to the water. Setsuna spotted one, and waved everybody towards the water. They walked in groups of two and three down the trail. When they reached the riverbank, Rei handed the lantern to Usagi.

Haruka leaned forward and whipped out a matchbook. She drew the match across the book, and lit the candle. Usagi stared at the little boat, and could not help keeping her eyes dry.

Haruka gave Usagi a soft smile at the sight of her tears, and a nod. Usagi wandered the last few steps to the water, and bent forward, setting the boat carefully in the water. They all watched as the tide easily grabbed the boat, and carried it down the river, away.

Silence reined, and no one wanted to break the quiet peacefulness with chatter. Setsuna caught Haruka's attention, waving her back up the path. Haruka then caught Michiru's attention with a look to pass the message along. They understood the need to let Usagi have a bit of privacy for her farewell.

Minako who saw Haruka glance at Michiru, grabbed Rei's hand and tugged. She also inclined her head to Yaten to get her point across. He nodded, turning to Taiki, and pointed.

Taiki then caught Ami's attention, and silently pointed. Ami smiled with a sad look, and grabbed Makoto's hand. She also tapped Seiya on the shoulder to pass the message along.

Seiya stood watching Usagi, but turned at the hand on his shoulder. He immediately nodded. They all quietly wandered up the path away from Usagi. Everybody stood in little groups, and began talking quietly. Makoto was able to slip back down the trail with no one even noticing.

--------

Seiya saw another track and walked away from the group. He knew Usagi was suffering, and he wanted to be with her. He also realized that she needed to be alone, and would come when she was ready.

He stood in the darkness staring off toward the city lights his hands clenched at his sides. The urge to go to her, and offer comfort was very strong. When the hair on the back of his neck stood up, he realized he was no longer alone. Seiya slowly turned around, and could not believe his eyes….

Usagi stood watching the little lantern as it became smaller and smaller, bobbing in the distance. Thoughts and memories of Mamoru, and their every minute together, flashed through her mind without thought. They rushed through her forcefully, leaving her weak in the knees.

She noticed that the pain was not quite as devastating. Somehow, at some point, the intensity had lessened, and it was more of a sweet ache, rather than a sharp knife.

Usagi stood, letting the calm peace wash over her. The soft patter of footsteps interrupted the sound of the rushing river as someone walked up behind her. She turned around surprised to find Makoto studying her with an odd expression.

"Usagi, I…uh…need to talk to you for a minute." Makoto spoke with a unnatural flat tone that surprised Usagi.

"Mako-chan what is it?" Usagi stared at her friend, a sense of wariness she did not fully understand, creeping over her.

"Usagi, I need some advice." Makoto took a few steps closer. Usagi watched her silently waiting for her long-time friend to speak. Makoto lifted her hand in a silent plea, matching the entreaty in her eyes. Usagi was unsure of what her friend wanted.

Makoto's hand moved quicker than humanly possible and grabbed Usagi around the throat. She hefted the slight girl with ease. Usagi was unable to cry out because of the pressure on her windpipe. Squeaky wisps of sounds were all that escaped from her lips.

"It's about time my dear." The voice that spoke was no longer her friend's voice. It sounded ancient and brittle. "You have been very hard to kill, but now I will have your pure, radiant power as my own." Makoto cackled in the dry voice as Usagi's feet shuffled in the air, seeking purchase.

"May the river enjoy sucking you into its dark depths?" Makoto easily flung Usagi a good ten feet out into the river. They all knew the river was deep with a swift current through this area. Usagi had no time to prepare as her body raced towards the water. With a hard blow, she landed in the water, the cold immediately stealing her breath. The undertow began trying to suck her down into the murky darkness. She tried to fight, but with the lack of air, and the cold her struggles were weak against the power of the water pulling her down...

-------

Seiya stood gaping at the apparition before him. _How can a dead man appear, much less shimmer?_ He uselessly scrubbed at his eyes wondering if his imagination would rid itself of the fanciful vision. He slowly moved his hands, and opened his eyes again. The faint glowing Mamoru still glimmered there near the brambles.

"Look I don't have much time…You have to save Usagi!" Seiya stared, wondering at his own sanity as a ghost conversed with him.

"This mess is my fault. If I had not tried to come back, and be near Usagi, she wouldn't now be in danger." Mamoru let a guilty expression slide over his features. "The demon attached itself to me. Damn it, I brought that thing near Usagi, without knowing it." He gazed at Seiya in sadness. "Protect her, and most of all, take care of her. She needs you now, I have to move on."

His form started to fade, and with a small wave, his spirit disappeared into the night. Seiya stood completely alone again. It took a moment for him to realize what had just happened, when a loud splash interrupted his musing. The sound spurned him into action, and he ran back the way he had come...

--------

When everyone saw Seiya race by, they tore after him. Haruka and Michiru were hot on his heels. He paid them no heed, too focused on Usagi to notice. He approached the river- bank where he had last seen her.

Seiya slid to a stop in surprise, because, the sight that met his eyes was nauseating. Makoto lie in a heap, writhing, as something inhuman left her, as if pulled by unseen hands.

Seiya only hesitated a moment to take in the monstrosity. He ran past the writhing heap and made his way to the waters edge.

_Where is Usagi?_ His mind screamed the question, even as his eyes scanned everything. There was no sign of her. His heart hammered in his ears and he kept scanning. _She can't be dead!...She can't be dead! _It ran through his head, salvation in the form of a mantra. His eyes kept scanning until he spotted something. It looked like seaweed floating on the water.

He didn't strip, didn't think, just dived into the water close to where he had seen the flotsam. When he sliced through the water, his hand tangled in something soft. His reward came when he realized it was hair. He gave a gentle tug and found resistance.

He ducked under the water and forced himself to dive deeper. When he ran into solid flesh, he almost laughed out-loud. He wrapped an arm around her body, and began pulling them both out of the tow.

It was hard work pulling the extra weight, fighting the pull of the river. It did not want to give up its latest victim. He was almost out of air when he broke through the surface. He gasped air into his screaming lungs. Seiya made his way towards shore, with one arm grasping the limp body it was slow work. By the time he reached the shore, he was exhausted. He was rescued from the water his arm still tight around Usagi. He lay there panting as a face loomed in front of him.

"You stupid bastard, we thought…well you saved her." Haruka smacked his chest before scrubbing at her face. When Seiya realized she was actually trying to hide tears he smiled.

He sat up, and moved to Usagi, who lay motionless. He rolled her onto her side, and began whacking on her back.

"Come on damn it…cough that water up." He whacked a little harder, and prayed. When a little water trickled out of her mouth, he whacked her a bit harder. She heaved violently and water poured out. She began regurgitating the water that filled her lungs. He rubbed her back until the last shudders wracked through her.

Usagi collapsed weakly, and her eyes fluttered open. Seiya didn't know how to handle all the emotions rushing through him in that moment. He turned away to take stock of the situation. Makoto was lying with her head propped in Ami's lap, and the other two girls were explaining what they had seen. Haruka and Michiru were quietly discussing the situation with Setsuna. Taiki and Yaten stood back at a distance, just watching everything.

Here is an end to Chapter 5 I hope you have enjoyed it. I am currently hard at work on the Conclusion of Grave Danger.


	6. Tsui ni

Here is the conclusion of Grave Danger! I really hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to let me know what you think….

Standard Disclaimer Applies -

* * *

Grave Danger!

Chapter 6 - Tsui ni

Michiru turned to see Usagi looking around, and rushed to her side. She knelt in the sand, and wiped Usagi's bangs out of her face. With a soft smile, she helped Usagi sit up slowly.

Usagi glanced at Seiya, not sure at the unreadable look on his face. She decided the conversation could wait. Michiru put her arm around Usagi, and helped her to stand. Without words, Michiru led the whole group back to Usagi's apartment. Usagi shivered in the cool night air, and left a trail of puddles all the way home.

When they reached her door, Usagi fumbled to get the key into the lock. Michiru finally took the keys from her shaking fingers, and deftly opened it. She led Usagi straight to the bathroom and began running a warm bath.

Her nimble fingers had Usagi undressed in no time and she helped her princess into the bath. When Usagi settled in the warm water, with everything in reach, Michiru left to return to the front room.

She entered the kitchen to find Haruka, Setsuna, and Seiya, at the table, and the four girls sitting on the floor, while Taiki and Yaten leaned against the wall. Michiru began heating water for tea. She let the quiet voices wash over her, and focused on preparing everyone's tea.

Taiki and Yaten stared between the four girls on the floor looking confused, and the three people seemingly discussing the matter at the table. Michiru began passing out cups to everyone, serving Taiki and Yaten, and then the girls. She then set cups on the table for Haruka, Seiya, and Setsuna. She sat one cup next to Seiya's and then walked to her own seat. The silence was only momentary until Yaten pushed off from the wall. He stalked to the table, set his cup down, and slammed his hand down.

"ENOUGH!" He glanced around furiously. "I, for one, am sick of not knowing what is going on around here. Damn it, don't you think it's time you tell us?" He took a deep breath, and picked his cup up. With another angry glance around the table, he sipped at his tea waiting for an answer.

"We are waiting for our Princess, and then we will discuss everything." Setsuna's tone was firm when she spoke, but her eyes begged for patience. Yaten quietly returned to the wall to stand next to Taiki.

Another ten minutes passed by, while they waited, some more patient than others. Finally, the bathroom door opened, and Usagi appeared bundled in a bathrobe. She approached the table hesitantly, not sure of anything, until she glanced at Seiya.

He smiled with a tender look, and that was all it took. She hurried to his side with relief. He patted his lap, offering her a seat. Usagi felt a slight flush rise on her cheeks as she dropped into his lap.

He leaned forward and his breath tickled her ear. "I'm sorry there aren't more seats, but I don't mind." He picked up the extra cup, and held it out to her. When she gratefully took it from him, he slid his arms around her waist and entwined his fingers. Usagi felt herself growing warmer as her blush brightened. She sipped at the warm tea, to hide her reaction.

Haruka glanced at Setsuna for some sort of signal to begin. She watched as Setsuna gazed at Usagi with an inquisitive look, and Usagi imperceptibly nodded. Setsuna then turned to Haruka, and nodded. Haruka stood and turned to face the whole group.

Her face was stony, and she looked very angry, taking the group on the floor by surprise. Her eyes wandered over each of the inner-senshi. Makoto sat leaned against the wall with Ami next to her. Minako and Rei were closer, sitting next to each other with matching bewildered looks. Haruka's eyes jumped back to Makoto.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and calm her temper. She wanted to impress upon the four senshi the danger of what had happened, but not destroy their hard-won confidence. She let out a slow breath, and let the icy demeanor of her planet guide her.

"Makoto-san, do you remember what happened at the river?" Every person in the room glanced up at the sharp tone of Haruka's question.

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise as she tried to remember what happened. "Not…really?" Her voice was unsteady, and she glanced at her friends for answers. The three girls looked back at her with confusion.

"You tried to kill your Princess!" Her damning words washed over the group like an icy wave.

Makoto's face paled considerably. "I...I…couldn't have?" Tears threatened from her eyes, as she glanced around in confusion.

"You threw her into the river, knowing she would drown." Haruka's words caused pandemonium. The other girls, with surprised gasps, glanced at her in shock. Taiki and Yaten both stared at the proceedings.

Makoto trembled as vague impressions floated through her mind. The memories were hazy like a barely remembered dream. She glanced at Usagi, and could see the knowledge in her eyes. With a stifled sob, the truth hit her. She closed her eyes as the horror of her own actions flooded through her.

Haruka barely spared her a glance before her gaze jumped to the next guilty party. "Ami-san, you too, tried to kill your princess!"

Ami glanced around wildly. "What…what are you saying?" She had wondered at the marks on her hands, but now knew for sure. She lifted her hands, and stared in horror at her palms. The burns from holding the rope tight mocked her with their redness.

Haruka saw her actions, and walked forward. She leaned over and grabbed the girl's hand. "She has rope burn on her palms." She turned to those at the table, and nodded. Without a backward glance at Ami, she moved toward her next assailant.

"Minako-san, you had a hand in this business too." She stood towering over Minako with a cold, unforgiving stance.

"What are you talking about?" Minako's face paled before her blue eyes slowly glanced up at the warrior towering over her. "I…don't know what you mean?" She looked hesitantly around unsure of what else to say.

"You tried to smash her head in. I am assuming you found a nice branch." Haruka's words were calm and light, hiding the forbidding anger.

Minako closed her eyes as something tickled at her memory. The memories were dream-like, the feel of bark caressing her skin, the solid weight of the branch, as she swung it around. Another memory came forth, her bringing the branch crashing down into Usagi's head, filled with a sense of satisfaction. Her eyes flew open and she stared at Usagi in horror.

Haruka grimaced before turning to the last assailant. "Rei-san, you also tried to harm your Princess."

Rei's eyes widened even as she broke out in a cold sweat. "What do you mean?"

Haruka stepped towards her. "I mean…whatever poison you put in her tea!"

Rei stared at Haruka in shock, until something else caught her attention. She remembered, suddenly, vividly, she recalled grabbing mushrooms, and placing them in Usagi's cup. She added the tealeaves and let the whole mess steep. Her face paled as she remembered the gloating feeling the memory held.

Rei's eyes jumped to Usagi's widened eyes, and she felt her own betrayal of her princess, it was hot and shameful and cut into her. The feeling wounded her in ways nothing else was able too. She had hurt the one person that had never doubted her.

Haruka watched as dawning horror slipped over Rei's features. When the first tear escaped from Rei's violet eyes, she turned away. She moved back to the table, and picked up her cup. She sipped at her tea, letting the silence draw out.

Setsuna could sense how hard this was for Haruka, but knew the necessity of it. _The girls need to understand what happened, and how vulnerable and dangerous they had become. _

Setsuna eyes the four guilt-ridden girls on the floor, until Haruka cleared her throat, grabbing Setsuna's attention once more.

Haruka's eyes asked the question she did not want to verbalize. _What now? _Setsuna returned the look with a cool nod. _Now you can explain. _Haruka sighed, before turning back around towards the girls on the floor.

"Now it's time for you to understand at least some more of the story. You are only partially responsible for your actions, because you did not do these things of your own free will."

Haruka's words had all eyes turning her way, especially the four girls on the floor.

Rei asked the question everyone was wondering. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain as best as I can, but even we do not know the whole story." She took a deep breath. "You did not just decide to kill your Princess, there was something controlling you, but we do not know what or how."

Taiki stepped forward, "Wait a minute, if you don't know what or how, then how do you know?" Haruka was afraid of that question.

"Well we do know, these girls would never just kill their Princess, so there has to be more going on.

Seiya had watched the entire proceedings without a word. He never intended to tell a soul about his experience. _It is still hard for me to believe. _He listened quietly as Taiki argued with Haruka.

"That makes no sense maybe they were all just jealous?" Taiki swept an arm out indicating the four on the floor. Then he realized how bad his words sounded. He knew these girls would not just turn on Usagi. "No offense, I am just speculating." He spoke to the four girls with a wry grin.

Usagi felt Seiya stiffen, and could sense his tension. After a few moments, she turned questioning eyes his way. One glance into her curious eyes, and he knew. He could not keep his secret, because it would damn these four girls, into never knowing why they had done what they had done.

While that might not be his problem, the effect it had on Usagi would be his problem. She had to be able to trust these four girls implicitly. If that meant he had to look bizarre then, so be it…. _The things we do for love_.

Usagi watched Seiya as he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know what happened." His words were quietly firm. "A demon possessed the four of you, trying to get Usagi's pure light, and kill her." The room fell silent, and everyone stared at him in shock. He took another deep breath and continued. "When we found Makoto on the beach, the demon was being sucked out of her, back to wherever realm it came from."

Setsuna glanced at Seiya in surprise. _How does he know this? _She had to have answers. "What brought the demon to this realm?"

Seiya closed his eyes for a moment. _This is where it is going to be difficult. _He opened his eyes, and prepared himself before answering. "Mamoru-san brought it."

Gasps of surprise filled the room, and Usagi turned back around towards the group. Haruka took an angry step towards him. "Mamoru-san is dead moron." Usagi's eyes watched Haruka vibrate with anger.

Seiya pulled his arms from Usagi's waist, and turned her back towards him. "You knew he was there…didn't you?" Usagi nodded although it still spooked her. "The noises, the banging, things falling, he just wanted you to acknowledge his presence."

Usagi nodded even as a tear slipped down her cheek. She let a hand wander up and brush it away. She turned back towards the room at large to see four pairs of eyes watching her with surprise. _Why didn't you tell us? _The unspoken question was in their eyes even though they hadn't spoken it aloud.

"I…I thought that…no one would believe me, or think I was crazy." Usagi's tone was hesitant.

Setsuna watched the by-play between everyone, until curiosity got the better of her. "Seiya, how could you possibly know so much?"

That was the question he had been dreading. He closed his eyes again, and took a deep breath. "Mamoru-san told me." Haruka's bark of laughter was grating in the complete silence that enveloped the room. Usagi's head whipped around in surprise at his statement.

Seiya glanced at her, and he began to explain it to her. "After you let the boat go, we all left you alone. I wandered away from the group to think." He remembered the chill that had snaked over him, alerting him to a presence. "He visited me, and…and warned me of the grave danger you were in."

Everybody began talking at once as pandemonium broke. They all knew that he had to be telling the truth. How had he known that Usagi was in danger? He had come from the other direction running like the wind. Even Haruka remembered that it seemed strange.

Everyone finally calmed down and with the whole situation understood, the conversation turned to other things….

-------

Later when Usagi and Seiya were able to escape, Usagi remembered her question. She had not asked in front of everyone because it was rather private, and she did not need any more embarrassment. They were in her room, sitting on the bed, and it seemed a good time to ask.

"Seiya, did Mamoru tell you anything else?" Her cheeks bloomed with color but she watched him anyway.

"Hmm…did he tell me anything else?" Seiya decided to tease her just a bit. He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, letting the silence draw out. "Well…there was something." He grinned playfully at Usagi. "Oh…that's right." Seiya held up his finger. "He told me take care of you, and that you need me." When he saw her answering smile, he knew it was the right answer….

Fin


End file.
